Breathe
by Spunky0ne
Summary: In the wake of the death of one of his subordinates, Byakuya finds comfort in Renji's arms. When Byakuya goes before the Kuchiki council to gain their approval for him to see his commoner subordinate romantically, the elders agree...under one condition. B
1. Taken By Surprise

**Breathe**

**Chapter 1: Taken by Surprise**

Abarai Renji sat in the Squad Six office, leaned over his desk and putting the final touches on the following week's training schedule. He signed his name at the bottom and, getting up carefully to avoid putting pressure on his healing leg, he stood and made his way gingerly across the room to post the schedule on the bulletin board. He glanced over at his taichou's desk and smiled, thinking how surprised Byakuya would be to return from his foray into Hueco Mundo and find that he had finished everything, leaving nothing to be caught up on later or done hastily at the last moment. His own desk was uncharacteristically uncluttered, but that was only because his injury meant he could not see to his other normal duties. Third Seat, Saito Tama had been awarded the honor of conducting the training sessions, welcoming new squad members and (Renji's favorite task) assisting Byakuya with carefully planned surgical strikes on Aizen Sousuke's hollow forces, meant to both test the strength of the enemy and to drain away some of that strength.

It was this last that Renji missed the most. Byakuya was a master tactician and knew the capabilities of his men well. He also had extensive knowledge of both the hollows and Aizen Sousuke, and could usually read perfectly how a battle would play out. Renji loved how it felt to be thrown against the strength of the hollows and to watch it be methodically undone by his taichou's sure planning and flawless execution. He had experienced several sharp pangs of envy as Tama had slipped his zanpakutou into his belt and taken Renji's place at Byakuya's side, then the two had walked out the squad room doors together, as he and Byakuya had so many times before.

Then came the waiting…

It wasn't so bad while he chipped slowly away at the mountain of papers on his and Byakuya's desks…or as couriers arrived, as schedules and mission assignments were finished and posted, and messages were exchanged. As long as he was busy, his mind would only touch briefly on his ache at not being part of the action, of not being able to loose Zabimaru and watch him arc around the side of his taichou's strong, slender body and smash heavily into the claws and teeth that sought to reach him and tear him to shreds.

He had protected Byakuya all through his assignment as Squad Six fukutaichou, watching him carefully and always striving to reach, and move beyond the levels of strength and power housed within that pale, beautiful flesh and finely carved bone. He had strived for this when he hated the man…and even now, secretly loving him, he continued the tradition more respectfully.

He was pleased to note that he wasn't the only one changed by the events surrounding Kuchiki Rukia's near execution and eventual rescue. The changes had begun almost as soon as Gin's blade met the flesh of his taichou's unprotected chest and sank down into his heart. Lying on the ground nearby, unable to move, let alone raise his weapon to defend his taichou, Renji had learned firsthand about the consequences of failing to protect him. And even though his heart was newly reclaimed from his hatred of Byakuya, it shattered as Gin's weapon found its unintended mark and blood exploded around his taichou, dragging not a cry or scream from those proud lungs, but a strangled gasp, a sudden release of breath and pain. There had been a moment of utter silence as the wind brushed across the top of the hill, catching the noble's haori and making it flutter softly and Byakuya released a small sigh and his legs gave way beneath him.

He had never before heard the sound of Byakuya falling, had never seen those strong legs quiver and falter, or heard him give any sign or admission of his pain. But now, given over to saving Rukia, he had forgotten everything in his desperation, and in that sudden moment of forgetfulness, he had nearly found his death.

And while Byakuya, at that point, would have considered it a fair exchange for Rukia's life, Renji found himself face to face with the realization that he could no longer make a choice between the two. One was his friend and the other his taichou…his taichou and the man he couldn't help but fall in love with as he watched Byakuya's slow, but gracefully accepted recovery. Even in his weakened state, his strength was still everywhere…in the tightening of his jaw to hide the restrained sounds of his pain, in the carefully controlled expression and velvety voice that concealed his discomfort and in the unyielding stubbornness that brought him back to his feet time after time when his aching body failed him.

By the time Byakuya had returned to his uncorrupted and pristine state, Renji was deeply smitten, and what had once been a vendetta to overcome and outdo, became a mission to excel to meet and move beyond. Instead of a target for his hatred, Byakuya became the center of his universe. Now alone in the squad office without that center, Renji felt bored and unsettled.

And amidst his boredom and frustration, Abarai Renji did something that he had warned himself never to do. He wondered if Byakuya missed his presence at the noble's side…

It was stupid, he thought, to ask such a question. Byakuya was not his friend or lover. He was Renji's commanding officer. He was on a field mission, his mind carefully entrenched in the playing out of his plans, in the obtaining of goals and in the protection of those who stood with him. He hadn't time to waste on the one left behind, the one made useless to him by injury, and so was abandoned in favor of one more suitable. And yet, had Renji not been injured, he would have been the one chosen over all others. Now he felt like one discarded…and though he knew it was right that Byakuya put himself in other hands, he hated the fact that his taichou's safety rested, even for a moment, with anyone but him. He wondered what that meant…and was still wondering when he realized suddenly that he was nose to nose with a patiently waiting hell butterfly.

The message itself was short, but even so, the few words his mind could make sense of sent him bolting out the door and heading for the fourth division, his injury forgotten in favor of gaining his taichou's side, in knowing his fate. He was at the division doors and bursting into the healing center in a flash, then cringing as the pain in his leg exploded and he found himself breathing through the pain and panting out his questions, before being turned in the direction of a white door.

He stumbled forward and through, passing into the room and turning panicked eyes to the figure that rested calmly in the bed, his left arm and chest carefully bandaged beneath the sterile, white yukata. His kenseiken had been removed with his other clothing, and a sleek black curtain of his hair now drifted down over his face, obscuring what still looked to be a calm expression, but one that Abarai Renji knew better than to trust.

"_Taichou…_"

He felt a blush creep onto his skin at the desperation and depth of emotion in the word, but it was quickly forgotten as the smoky gray eyes rose to meet his and beneath the calm, beneath the carefully rendered expression, Renji saw something that made his heart stop in his chest.

He must, he thought, have imagined it. It had to be a figment of his imagination, something conjured out of one of his dreams or nightmares and brought to life in those beautiful eyes he had never seen cry. He wasn't crying now…but a tear had formed in each half lidded eye and waited to fall onto features that had never been breached by them before…and Renji had to wonder what had done this…what had caused this cracking of the hard exterior, and the sudden revelation of the man underneath?

The reveal lasted only a moment, then Byakuya blinked and somehow managed not to let them fall, but to recall them and hide them again. The silence between them deepened uncomfortably until Renji felt that he must be the one to break it.

"Well…Taichou," he said, stepping forward, "you don't look so bad. So tell me, how…"

"Saito Tama is dead."

The words were set upon the icily calm tone he used in times of great difficulty. They betrayed nothing of the emotion beneath them, but Renji didn't have to hear the man's tone to hear the heartbreak beneath it. And suddenly, he didn't know what to say.

"How?" he said, the word escaping more from reflex than from force of will.

The noble took a steadying breath.

"It seems that Aizen Sousuke anticipated our arrival and manipulated the battlefield. Tama had never been exposed to his shikai…and was the only one among us who could not be fooled. He realized we couldn't see what was about to hit us and…"

The dark eyes closed and he paused, taking another slow breath. And in that breath, Renji suddenly realized what a blessing his injury had been. Because he _had_ seen Aizen's shikai…and wouldn't have been able to see, to sense, to warn, to protect, to die to save his taichou. His heart ached deeply for the loss of Saito Tama, but it raced with the knowledge of just how lucky he was to have not lost Byakuya. But even so, he knew by looking at the noble, that Byakuya had been damaged…and not just physically.

"Will you please bring me my uniform?"

Renji shook his head.

"You should rest, Taichou. You…"

"I will rest easier in my own quarters," Byakuya said quietly, "Now, please hand me my uniform."

Knowing from his taichou's tone that arguing would get him nowhere, he crossed the room and picked up the plastic bag containing his personal effects. He saw Byakuya staring at the bag and frowning, his eyes gone distant and quiet. Renji returned to the noble's side and handed him the bag, then stood quietly, waiting.

"You may leave."

Renji sighed softly and started toward the door. He walked to it, raised a hand to touch it, then let it slip down to slide the lock into place. He felt Byakuya's eyes on his back and turned.

"What are you doing, Abarai?" he asked, his voice still calm, but holding a note of uncertainty.

He met his taichou's eyes with equal calm.

"What does it look like? I am going to help you dress."

Byakuya's stare was just short of deadly.

"You…" he began.

"Hey," he said softly, "It's just me…no one else will see. And it's not like I haven't seen…"

"Very well then, Abarai," Byakuya said, unhappily, "just…be quick about it."

Smirking, he slipped a calloused hand into Byakuya's softer, paler one and slipped an arm around him. Immediately, the light, sweet smell of the noble's sakura scented hair invaded his senses. That silken hair brushed his face as Byakuya leaned toward him, bringing his legs around and over the edge of the bed. He slid forward and with Renji still supporting him, came to his feet. There was a catching of his breath and a small sound of discomfort, but Renji ignored it and simply stood waiting until he could tell by the shift in the noble's body, that he was fine standing on his own. Renji turned and removed his uniform from the bag while Byakuya removed the white yukata he wore and set it on the bed. He waited quietly as Renji handed him each piece of his uniform, then stood ready to assist as Byakuya slowly dressed. The redhead kept his eyes lowered respectfully, but still managed to catch glimpses of the lovely expanse of white skin, the perfect lines and curves of his body, the slight tremor in his movements and the unsettled expression his face had taken on. After a fashion, he stood, fully dressed, by the bed, his breathing a bit faster than normal and a weary look in his eyes.

"Arigato, Renji," he said quietly, starting across the room.

He moved gracefully, but Renji noted the occasional hitches in his movements and the twinges of pain that disrupted his pristine features. He wondered if he should say something, but didn't, figuring that his taichou wasn't likely to listen to him anyway and his best bet was to work with his taichou's mood to keep him pacified.

They walked together, out of the room, through the lobby, past the healers, who complained that it was too soon for him to leave and were summarily ignored, then down the street to the sixth division headquarters. Renji followed the noble silently through the now-darkened streets and into the squad office, then closed and locked the door behind him. They moved together through the empty office, into the hallway, then through the door that led into the taichou's quarters.

Byakuya stopped in the dressing area and gingerly removed his uniform, dressed himself in the dark purple yukata Renji found in his closet, then slipped into his bed and leaned back against the pillows.

"Are you comfortable?" Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"Would you like me to bring you some tea, Taichou?"

Another silent nod.

He turned his head to gaze out the window and up into the stars.

Renji left the room and walked back to the small kitchen, taking his time with the preparation of the tea and then returning to Byakuya's room. The noble still sat, unmoving and calmly breathing, his eyes fixed on some distant point outside the window. Renji set the tea beside him and sat down in a chair beside the bed, following the noble's eyes to the stars outside and quietly sipping at his own cup of tea. They remained, silently sharing the moment until Byakuya released a long sigh and whatever barriers he was holding up around himself, suddenly dropped. Sensing the change in his demeanor, Renji turned his head to look at the noble and found him looking back, looking as though he very much wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words. At any other time, Abarai Renji couldn't have dealt with the length of the silence that rose up between him. Nervous and jittery in the presence of his powerful taichou, he would have let his mouth take over and Byakuya would have slid into a comfortable silence, content to let him babble for a time, before stopping him with a short, curt response.

But Renji had read the noble's need for him to sit quietly, to wait patiently, to listen for the moment when the silence gave way to the yielding of that other's words, his thoughts, his pain. Only time and patience would allow it to spill out of that calm, quiet form and to release him from the suffering he was so careful to conceal beneath a mask of indifference. It was a sign of the trust that had grown between them that he was able to let down enough to do this in Renji's presence, and the redhead knew better than to do anything to disrupt the careful balance of that trust as Byakuya gathered himself to speak.

"This was bound to happen eventually," he said finally, "I've been over this again and again in my mind…and it makes sense that each time we placed ourselves in that desert, outside of our own world and in theirs, that he would be watching…observing carefully and reading our movements. He watched until he could anticipate…not that we moved in a predicable pattern, but there was a logic to our movement, something that could be learned and undone. I should have expected that eventually…"

He stopped and shook his head.

"The only reason we weren't decimated is because of a seemingly inconsequential mistake of fortune. You weren't at my side…and Saito Tama was. It did not change the playing out of my strategy, but turned complete annihilation into the death of one to protect the others, to give everyone else the time to escape."

Renji nodded and took a slow sip of his tea.

"So…how were you injured, Taichou?" he asked in a soft voice.

Byakuya didn't answer, but set his tea on the nightstand and returned his gaze to the stars. Renji looked up at his half-turned face, thinking.

"The damage was to your left side," Renji provided, "and the pattern of it says you were partially turned. You weren't holding your weapon, but you were carrying something, protecting it as you turned away. The reiatsu around the wounds looks like the strike was partially deflected by your kido…and your flash step protected you from its full strength, so if I had to guess, I'd say that you went back for him when he fell…and barely reached the senkaimon in time to escape."

The words came out with unprecedented calm, although Renji ached with panic at their content. He watched as Byakuya picked up his tea and sipped at it quietly, then set it down and let his eyes come to rest on Renji.

"His warning was the difference between life and death for our entire fighting group. Nothing that I could come up with in the way of strategy could have saved us if _he_ hadn't been there."

"And if _I_ had," Renji said suddenly, "That's what's really bugging you, isn't it?"

Byakuya sighed and blinked several times, frowning.

"I don't like being protected by something so fickle as chance," the soft voice whispered.

Renji sighed and nodded.

"But," he said, meeting the noble's depthless eyes, "sometimes that's all we have."

He could see right away how little Byakuya thought of the concept.

"And," he added softly, "sometimes chance is not such a bad thing. Taichou, sometimes fate isn't such a great thing either. I mean, what if you're fated to become a monster like Aizen Sousuke…"

"…or if you are fated to love someone only to lose them," Byakuya added quietly, looking back at Renji with weary eyes, "Believe me, I know the vagaries of both fate and chance."

"And what are we?" Renji asked, the question falling from his lips without thought…and surprising him as much as the question's recipient.

Byakuya seemed to freeze in place, something flashing in his expression and equally quickly hidden. He reached for his tea, only to have his hand stopped short by another. His eyes locked on Renji's questioningly. Renji thought quickly.

"It's gotten cold. Let me make some fresh for you."

His legs nearly buckled from relief when Byakuya nodded, allowing him to take the teacup and flee to the kitchen. He hoped that by the time he returned, the noble would have forgotten his question. It had been stupid for him to say such a thing anyway. The last thing Byakuya needed was for his fukutaichou to be making advances…and most likely, unwelcome ones at that.

He started to pour the tea into the cups, when his hand wavered and he spilled tea onto his other hand. The shock of pain made him drop the teapot as pain erupted on his skin, bringing tears to his eyes and curses out of his mouth. He flash stepped to the sink and got his hand under the water, just as his injured leg buckled from the stress of the flash step and made him start to fall.

He realized suddenly that something had stopped him from falling…someone, actually. Byakuya was behind him, holding him on his feet and holding his burned hand under the cold water. His chest was pressed up against the redhead's back and his chin was rested on Renji's shoulder. Sakura scented hair spilled over Renji's shoulder, mixing with the red of his…and he couldn't help but think how beautiful the two looked, blended together that way. He blinked and stared down at the slender, pale hand that cupped his and felt Byakuya's soft cheek brush lightly against his.

"It will need healing," Byakuya said quietly, "Come."

He let his weight rest against Byakuya as they made their way back down the hallway. He started to turn toward his own quarters, but was surprised when Byakuya turned him instead toward the taichou's quarters. He helped Renji to the chair beside the bed and the redhead dropped into it with a relieved sigh. He caught his breath again lightly as Byakuya's hand recaptured his and a soft glow of healing energy rose around their joined hands.

Renji stared at their two hands, his rough, calloused and reddened, where the tea had burned him…cradled in Byakuya's softer, paler, cooler hand…both lit and glowing. His eyes moved slightly to take in the enchanting view of his taichou's face also gently lit and glowing, his dark, lovely eyes focused intently on their joined hands. A moment later, those eyes flicked upward and caught Renji's staring. The redhead blinked and forced his eyes away, highly aware that Byakuya knew he had been staring.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or sad when the noble failed to acknowledge with word or motion that he had seen anything. Then it occurred to Renji that maybe Byakuya had already been aware he had been watching much more closely as of late. And his careful lack of acknowledge could either be a sign of rejection of the idea…or it could mean that he simply wasn't ready yet to go to that place. But whatever the reason, it seemed to make the burning pain seep out of his hand and into his heart instead.

"Is the pain in your hand relieved?" the noble's smooth voice asked, startling him.

"Oh, yes, Taichou," Renji said, starting to get up.

"Wait," Byakuya said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It looked as though your leg injury was made worse by using your flash step. Lie down on the bed and I will try to relieve the pain."

The redhead moved cautiously, but couldn't quite avoid brushing up against the noble…and that caused a very untimely response in his groin. He leaned back against the pillows, all too aware of the fact that, lying on his back as he was, his growing erection had to be noticeable…or if it wasn't yet, it was quickly going to be. Renji tried to keep his breathing calm and even, but his heart raged beneath his breath and his groin ached worse than his injured leg.

Byakuya's hands pushed the fabric of his hakama out of the way, inadvertently brushing the redhead's thigh and sending such a shock to his groin that he groaned aloud. He felt Byakuya's eyes on him, but couldn't look at him directly.

"I'm sorry for my clumsiness," the noble said, running a hand from knee to ankle and raising his reiatsu, "I _was _trying not to cause you additional pain."

"Oh, it's okay, Taichou," Renji assured him, "It's fine now."

Things remained 'fine' for all of about five seconds…after which Byakuya climbed onto the bed and parted Renji's legs slightly to get a better angle on his injury. Renji bit back another groan, sure that Byakuya couldn't miss seeing 'it' now.

But whatever Byakuya saw, his expression remained placid and he calmly focused all of his attention on the task at hand. Healing energy poured out of him and into Renji's leg, and the redhead found himself calming under his taichou's gentle touches, until he slowly drifted off and lost awareness.

XXXXXXXXXX

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but the touch of a soft hand on his cheek woke him, and Renji opened his eyes and found himself looking at Byakuya…or it looked like Byakuya, but Byakuya as Renji had never seen him before. His hair was long and unrestrained, freed of the kenseiken to fall in tumbled swirls around his shoulders. The smoky eyes were tranquil, but conveyed a deep hunger that was directed at him. His uniform had been replaced with a dark red yukata that contrasted beautifully with the black of his hair and left Renji feeling more than a little breathless.

"_Taichou?" he said in a soft, trembling voice, then the distance between their faces disappeared and Byakuya's lips crashed heatedly into his._

_They were every bit as sweet as he had always thought they would be and a hundred times warmer. Though appearing cold on the surface, the noble's skin burned against his, blushing beautifully as their lips met again and again. He reached up and took hold of the noble's head, holding it still and thrusting his tongue between Byakuya's parted lips._

"_Mmmmm…Byakuya!" he moaned loudly._

Renji felt a sharp jolt and sat up quickly. The room was dark and quiet and he realized suddenly that he had fallen asleep in Byakuya's bed. Then, he turned his head and caught sight of the noble sitting up on the other side of the bed, gripping the blankets tightly and blushing furiously.

"Wh-what…happened?" he managed, a feeling like fire roaring across the skin of his face.

"Nothing," Byakuya said, a slight catch in his voice, "You were having a…dream and it seemed to rile you, so I woke you."

He paused for a moment, as though to gather himself.

"You fell asleep there and I didn't want you to move too soon after being healed, so I…"

"Oh, it's okay now, Taichou," Renji said, climbing out of the bed, "I'll go to bed now."

He walked across the room, happy to note how much better his leg seemed. He stopped as he reached the door and looked back at the noble, who hadn't moved from his place on the bed.

"I don't know what you did, but my leg feels a lot better, Taichou. Thanks!" he said, smiling, "Good night, Taichou!"

"Good night, Renji," Byakuya said, his dark eyes still widened and the flush still around his face and throat.

The noble watched as his fukutaichou left and pulled the door closed behind him, then sat quietly in the darkness, his fingers reaching up to touch his lips where Renji had kissed him. His mind spun dizzily, replaying over and over how he had been tired after such a stressful day and even more tired after healing Renji's hand and leg. Seeing that the redhead was asleep and not wanting to wake him, he had chosen instead to let him sleep and had climbed into bed on the other side. Having lain close to his fukutaichou on the battlefield at night, it wasn't uncomfortable to be in close quarters with Renji…and after what had happened in Hueco Mundo, it had been a relief to have him close by…to chase away his own nightmares…

He had fallen asleep quickly and was firmly entrenched in his dreams, when he was awakened by the bed moving, and a body turning and wrapping itself around him. He had tried to pull away, but found his mouth being suddenly invaded by devilishly warm lips and a hot, eager tongue.

His mind had screamed immediately that he should sit up at once and voice his annoyance, but even though he sat up with a jolt, pulling free of his fukutaichou and waking him, he found at that point that something stopped the words…and all that he was able to do then was to stare at Renji and say nothing.

_What's wrong with me?_

He touched his fingers to his lips again and could still feel Renji kissing him.

_What's wrong with me?_

_What in kami's name is wrong with me?_

He sat quietly, looking out the window at the stars and trying to calm himself enough to fall asleep again, but even once his heart stopped racing and his head returned to his pillow, he couldn't get one piece of their earlier conversation to leave his mind.

"_Believe me, I know the vagaries of both fate and chance."_

"_And what are we?"_

"What are we?" he whispered softly, his body finally giving itself over to sleep.


	2. Vigil

**Chapter 2: Vigil**

**(Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! And thanks to unsigned reader PJ!)**

Renji carried his taichou's tea out of the kitchen and down the interior hallway to Byakuya's bedroom door. As he walked, he admired the Kuchiki family portraits on the dark paneled walls, the decorative table halfway down, the rich colors of the carpet…everything that just reminded him of the reasons he didn't belong in this place. He wasn't anything like the people Byakuya grew up around.

But to him, it was a good thing…

And apparently, to Byakuya, it was a good thing as well. This despite the fact that the man had not just a personal attendant, but an entire house staff at his beck and call, ready and waiting to do anything he asked. That's what made the redhead's offer to his taichou seem so silly. With everyone at the manor just waiting to care for him in his current state of injury, he didn't need some limping stray dog who didn't know the first thing about life in a noble home. And yet, after receiving the hell butterfly from Soutaichou that insisted the noble take a mandatory one week leave of absence, when the words tumbled from Renji's mouth in the Squad Six office, after gazing at him in dismay for what seemed like forever, and after looking at him with eyes that wondered openly where in the hell such a request came from, the lids on the smoky gray eyes nearly closed and the velvety voice said the words that he so longed to hear, but didn't dare to hope for.

"Arigato, Abarai fukutaichou. I would be pleased to have you attend me at my home during my recovery."

Renji had been so busy hyperventilating over the fact that he had asked, that he had missed comprehending the answer and had earned raised eyebrows and a stern glare for making Byakuya repeat what he had said. The next thing he had known, they were walking into the entry at Kuchiki Manor and Byakuya was introducing him to the staff he would be working most closely with. Since then, his main job had been providing tea and inquiring to be sure he was comfortable…oh, and trying to make sure that he was out of bed and walking enough to aid in his recovery, but not enough to overtire him.

He felt somewhat guilty that so little was actually being asked of him, but said nothing for fear that he would have to leave what, to him, was a very enjoyable assignment. It wasn't in the work so much…the making of the tea, the fluffing of pillows or the business of managing his taichou's walking schedule. Those things could be done without much thought. What made it worthwhile was the way Byakuya dropped his guard and relaxed…how when they walked in the beautiful, misted gardens, he would talk about the trees and flowers on the property…and how he enjoyed gardening as a hobby (something Renji hadn't known)…and what it was like as a boy, slipping out at night and sleeping under the stars. To Renji, that inconsequential conversation was heavenly. He learned things about the solemn taichou that he doubted anyone else knew…

And seeing Byakuya not weighted down with the kenseiken and haori, but in a yukata with his hair drifting down over the left side of his face…or in a formal kimono when family came to visit…was just so different! Renji knew they would only be together like this for a few more days, but he planned to live them to the fullest.

Probably the most surprising part of his assignment was that he was allowed to sleep in the attendant's recess in Byakuya's own room. Usually, the corner space stood empty unless Byakuya was ill or seriously injured…but for this week, the curtained off section became his sleeping place…and he was so comfortable in the soft bed, with Byakuya's scent in the air and the soft sounds when he turned or sighed in his sleep, that he hated the thought of ever going home. But for the moment, he had nothing to worry about. He had four more nights to enjoy the lovely surroundings.

He tapped lightly on Byakuya's door and entered, and was surprised to find that his taichou was not in his room. He set the tea beside the bed, and checked the dressing area and bathroom, only to find that Byakuya had showered and changed out of his yukata, and was inexplicably, nowhere to be found. He stepped out into the garden and spotted Rukia sitting quietly, drinking tea at the patio table and enjoying the coolness of the gardens in the late afternoon.

"Hi Renji," Rukia greeted him, "How are things going with you and Nii-sama?"

"Oh," said Renji, "everything's great…but…he seems to have disappeared."

Rukia laughed softly.

"He does that," she said, sipping at her tea, "but he'll be back."

"Right," Renji said, flushing slightly, "I guess he will. He's just been staying pretty close to home, so…"

He trailed off, noticing Rukia's amused expression.

"What?" he asked, defensively.

"You," Rukia answered.

"What about me?" Renji asked, sounding offended.

Rukia chuckled and cleared her throat.

"You're very dedicated to my brother," she said, trying to keep a straight face, "I think it's cute."

"Hey!" Renji said, raising his voice, "What's that supposed to mean? I offered to assist Kuchiki taichou while he is on leave. I am recovering too, so it makes sense for us to help each other! Why are you acting like there's something…something wrong with it?"

"I wasn't saying there was anything _wrong_ with it," she objected, "I just said it's cute…you being so good to him like that. What's wrong with that?"

Renji searched her expression skeptically, then gave a long sigh and dropped into the chair next to her. Rukia smiled and poured a cup of tea for him. He picked it up, staring at it for a long moment before taking a sip and releasing his frustration in another long sigh. Rukia shook her head and took another sip of tea.

"Renji," she said, lowering her voice, "you know you should just tell him how you feel about him."

"What are you talking about?" he said, glaring into his teacup, "You and I both know how far that would get me. Damn it, Rukia! Look at this place…at the kind of life he lives…"

He shook his head.

"A stray dog like me doesn't belong in a place like this!"

"Hey!" Rukia said, clunking her teacup down onto the table, "_I_ came from the Rukongai too, you know. I was the 'stray dog' he brought in and made part of the family. He was willing to break the rules and do that because he loved my sister. And he would do that and more if he was in love with you!"

"But Rukia," Renji said, his eyes betraying his doubts, "He just sees himself as my taichou, my superior. He doesn't have feelings like that, for me."

Rukia stared at him for a moment.

"So then," she said, glaring, "Why did he accept your offer to come here and help him? If he feels that you are nothing but his fukutaichou, then why did he let you come into his house and do things for him of such an intimate nature. Renji, I've _seen_ the two of you together. Nii-sama is more relaxed with you than anyone else. And I heard the housekeeper and the cook talking about it the other day, saying that Kuchiki-sama seemed very much at ease with his fukutaichou, that his mood had been so much lighter and that he had seemed more content. Renji, maybe Nii-sama isn't _in love_ yet, but whether he is now or not, I know with all of my heart that he is going to be. And when Nii-sama falls in love with you, there is nothing he wouldn't do for you. He will want you here with him and he will do whatever he has to so that you can be with him."

Renji huffed a long, heavy breath of skepticism.

"You're assuming quite a lot," he argued, "but everything hinges on what he feels, and how are we going know that when Taichou doesn't express a tenth of what he feels? He hides everything. So even if, by some miracle, he does fall in love with me, how am I ever going to know?"

Rukia sighed softly and slipped a hand into the redhead's.

"You'll know," she promised him, "When the time comes, you will know. Now, why don't you go look for Nii-sama. He's probably taken a walk to the…"

She froze for a moment.

"Oh," she said, her eyes widening, "Renji, I know where he is. Come on."

She took the sputtering redhead's hand and led him out the gate, to the left and down a trail lined with plum trees.

"Where are we going?" Renji asked, pulling on her arm.

"This way…and be quiet. You don't want to disturb him. You see, today is a special day."

They turned off into the trees and Rukia led him to a small cemetery in a lovely tree-shaded glen. They spotted Byakuya, dressed in a formal, white kimono and kneeling on the grass beside one of the graves.

"Come on," Rukia whispered, leading him into a copse of trees near Byakuya.

"Rukia!" Renji hissed softly, "This isn't right to intrude like…"

"Shh, come on!" Rukia whispered, beckoning him.

They lowered their reiatsu and knelt in the trees, watching as the noble sprinkled a handful of plum blossoms on his wife's grave and bowed his head as he began to speak to her.

"Hisana," he said in a gentle voice that Renji had never heard him use before, "It is springtime again and the plum blossoms have come into bloom. It was an especially cold winter, but none of the young trees were affected. Rukia and I are both well. I was injured on the battlefield, but only need rest and I will recover quickly."

He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"I have something important to tell you. You remember that a long time ago, just before you…left me…you told me that you didn't want me to be alone, that you wanted me to feel love for another person, and to be happy with them. At the time, I told you that I didn't want anyone else, and I truly believed that I never would. But now I wonder. Hisana, I am starting to have feelings for someone close to me. What I feel isn't the same as what you and I shared, but it is beautiful, wonderful, in its own unique way. I know I will never have what we had before, but I don't think that what I feel, has to be the same to be equally real, equally deep, equally profound. Of course, this person has no idea of my feelings and would probably not return them. This person would likely only ever want to be a friend, but, for some reason, when I look at this person, I want so much more than that."

He sighed softly.

"I look up into the moon and stars at night…and I wonder what it would be like to share them, to lie beneath them and quietly rest and breathe the calm night air, side by side. We've actually lain beneath the stars before, but it was only to keep each other safe on the battlefield. I try to imagine what it would be like to lie beneath the stars, just the two of us, and to see that light reflected in this person's eyes."

He paused for a moment, breathing in slowly and releasing the breath with equal slowness.

"He kissed me."

Renji's eyes widened and his face fell. Rukia turned her gaze on him, her eyes questioning and the look on Renji's face told her everything, but he confirmed it nearly silently.

"It wasn't me…"

"But who else has he slept next to on the battlefield?" she whispered.

Renji shrugged silently. There were plenty of other seated officers it might have been. He certainly hadn't shared every battle with the noble. He wondered which it might have been, but was distracted again by Byakuya, who continued to talk softly to his late wife.

"It was very surprising, as surprising how I felt as the fact of him kissing me. I've never had feelings like that for another man. Perhaps it's wrong, but it doesn't feel wrong. When we are together, it feels like things are very much as they should be. He makes me at ease with myself and with everything around me. The light of the sun seems brighter for his being there, and when I stand under the stars, I see where they make the shape of his face and form. I wish that I knew what to do, how to know what was in his mind. When he kissed me, I don't know if it was because he wanted to and didn't know what I would think or if he too, was asleep and was compelled to do so because he was dreaming…"

Renji caught his breath and stiffened, remembering. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing? He might have heard!"

"It _was_ me who kissed him!" Renji whispered excitedly, "He was healing my leg and I fell asleep in his room. He didn't want to wake me so soon after healing, so he just fell asleep next to me, but something made him jump awake. He said it was nothing, but what if…Rukia, what if it was me who kissed him?"

"Then we have to find a way for you tell Nii-sama that it didn't just happen because of a dream."

"But, how?" Renji asked, gazing at the noble as he continued to speak quietly to Hisana,

"He seems interested, yeah, but he also seems really unsure about it. Rukia, we should go. I need to think about this."

They slipped out of the cemetery and walked slowly back to the manor. Rukia slipped her hand into his and gave his a squeeze.

"So, now you know that Nii-sama does feel something for you. What are going to do?" she asked.

"Renji frowned.

"What am I going to do?" he repeated, "I'm not going to _do_ anything."

"But Nii-sama said…"

"I don't care what he said. He isn't sure yet if it's what he wants, and it wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of what I overheard to manipulate his decision. Rukia, this isn't something I can push for. Byakuya has to want me as much as I want him. He isn't there yet, and I can't sit here worrying about how long it will take him to get there. I'd go crazy. I'm just going to do what I said I was going to do. I'm going to help care for him until the end of the week and then I'm leaving, just I agreed."

"How can you do that? You heard Nii-sama, Renji. He thinks he is falling in love with you. He wants to pursue this."

"And given time, he will do that in his own way. I have to wait for him to do that. Do you understand?"

"Hai," said Rukia, lowering her eyes and shaking her head, "I just hope that you're stupid ego doesn't take away your chances of being together. While you're waiting for Nii-sama to come to you, he might take this to mean you are not interested."

"I kissed him, didn't I?" Renji reminded her.

"You were asleep!" she exclaimed, hitting his arm playfully, "Renji, seriously, you have to do something to let Nii-sama know you feel something for him."

"I can't do that, Rukia," Renji said, looking away.

"Why not?" she asked reprovingly.

Renji sighed.

"Because, if he decides against being with me then everything I have with him will disappear."

"What do you mean? Even if he doesn't fall in love with you, you will still be taichou and fukutaichou…and you can still be friends…"

Renji laughed sarcastically.

"Don't you get it, Rukia? If I tell him and he decides against being with me, it would be too awkward to continue working together. And the trust that allows him to talk to me so freely like he does now will disappear."

He looked back over his shoulder in the direction of the cemetery.

"And I love being with him that way so much that I can't risk it by asking for more. If this is all that Taichou can give me, then I will accept it and be happy with it."

"Yeah…" said Rukia, shaking her head, "We'll see how long _that_ lasts!"


	3. Falling Slowly

**Chapter 3: Falling Slowly**

**(Thanks going out to Princess Moon Shadow, LLawliet13, PJ, TomyAllen (I think all these guys need is the right atmosphere and moment to touch things off.) and Renji-Bya-Lover (I agree that Rukia and Renji are like brother and sister. I love to play on that in Bya/Ren stories, having her nudging her friend towards her lonely brother, who she knows Renji loves.) Enjoy the chapter!) **

"Would you please hand me the kenseiken, Renji?" Byakuya asked, without turning.

Renji picked up the ornamental headpiece and entered the dressing area to hand it to Byakuya, who stood, fully dressed, in front of the mirror. A pale hand accepted the kenseiken, then worked it slowly into the raven black strands as Renji stood at his shoulder, watching his reflection in the mirror. Thunder sounded, rumbling the walls and making the looking glass tremble slightly. It seemed to Renji to fit the mood of the day, although it also meant a good soaking while they would be down at the cemetery paying their respects to their fallen subordinate. Byakuya finished setting the kenseiken in place and took a long last look in the mirror. The dark eyes blinked slowly, then Byakuya turned and started out of the room, with Renji at his side.

They walked out of the manor's front gates and proceeded in silence down the rain-drenched streets to the main gates of the Seireitei. Passing through them, they turned toward the Rukongai and set out for the place where Saito Tama had grown up, where his family now waited to inter him…to close their eyes against the pain and whisper the last farewells.

Byakuya kept his face a mask of calm, but beneath it, his heart quietly raged. It was wrong that they should be doing this. It was wrong that this young man should have fallen. He should have been safe…protected by Byakuya's careful planning and normally flawless execution of those plans. If anyone should have died protecting the group, it should have been him. Protecting the squad through planning and careful use of his power was his own personal mission. It hadn't always been…but somewhere, somehow, something had changed him…and this pain he felt beneath his breast was the result.

He hadn't felt things so deeply when he first became taichou. On the heels of losing Hisana, he was thrown forward into leadership of Squad Six and of the Kuchiki clan so quickly that he hadn't had time to process what it really meant. He had thought to use the busyness to fill the emptiness. He had thought that if he buried himself in meetings and paperwork, that his feelings of loss would disappear. And when it came to the ones he led, he saw to his duties flawlessly, but his heart wasn't in it.

He realized quickly that leadership was rife with losses. As he grew into his taichou's position, he tried not to feel too much when a squad member fell. The shinigamis around him were there for his use against the enemies of the Seireitei…and when they fell in the line of duty, protecting taichou and Seireitei, it was just another honorable death. It didn't reach beneath the thickened layer of protective indifference he held around himself.

His clan hardly needed real protection. Most among them were powerful enough not to need his protection and what protection he could offer was more in the way of diplomacy than in physical protection. He didn't feel close to them.

And when he found Rukia, he kept her, like everyone else, at a careful distance. Rukia, however, was more dangerous. So like her sister, she found that place in him that did yearn to protect, to value, to love…and not just to feel these things, but to express them in the way a brother should…well, the way a brother not bound by the rules of nobility should. His titles and responsibilities changed everything. Although, in truth, he loved her very deeply, he was restrained from sharing the kind of affection she exchanged so readily with Renji.

And Renji…

He thought back to the night in his room at the sixth division, the way Renji had turned and wrapped him so warmly in those, strong, secure arms…and how those hot, hungry lips had taken his with such force…how eagerly his tongue had plunged into Byakuya's mouth. And most surprising of all was how it made the ice around his heart melt, how it sent shivers through his body from end to end, how he was left speechless, staring and blushing.

He knew the redhead had been asleep at the time, but deep inside, he wanted to believe that such a thing did not happen by chance, that even if he was asleep, Renji…on some level…must have wanted it to happen. He looked out of the corner of his eye at the tall, red haired shinigami who stood, head bowed and eyes closed, next to him. He was so accustomed now to this man being at his side that he felt a tearing away every time they parted.

He wondered if Renji felt anything resembling that for him. He thought about how the redhead had looked up at him as he left the office with Saito Tama at his side…how he had forgotten his own pain and raced to his taichou's side when word came that Byakuya had been injured. He thought of the way Renji had stopped at the door and refused to leave, and had instead, stood beside him, assisting him and stealing covert glances as he dressed. And there was, too, something more in the small exchanges between them, the hands that touched each other as tea was served, that brushed lightly as reports were passed from one to the other. There was more beneath the words when Renji haltingly asked to attend him at home…beneath his decision that Renji should have, not a guestroom, but should share his own space.

And most damning of all…Renji had followed him to Hisana's grave and heard his confession of love.

He took a shaky breath, remembering how he had been surprised to sense the two close by…and how even though they meant to hide themselves, he sensed them. His first instinct had been to rise and call them out. But something had stopped him…stopped him while he was there on his knees at his late wife's grave…and made him swallow his pride and say the words out loud.

It was the coward's way to learn the contents of Renji's heart. It took the pressure off of him and placed it on Renji, begging him to say or do something to ignite what was so obviously growing between him. But Renji hadn't said a word after…was probably too afraid he would be angry at the invasion of his privacy…for it was an intrusion…but in his heart, he accepted that it was a welcome one. But it seemed that the concept had not yet dawned on Renji.

He sighed, listening and looking up at the portrait of Saito Tama. He had been like Renji in many ways, youthful and spirited, less foul mouthed and impatient, perhaps…and very powerful. He would likely have reached manifestation soon. And there was nothing so beautiful to Byakuya as watching a shinigami reveal his ban kai for the first time. The thought that now, they would never see it…that even as they mourned Tama, his zanpakutou mourned him too…and was slowly fading away, back into the spirit particles it emerged from struck the noble with profound force.

Tears burned suddenly in his eyes as he looked again at the portrait of his fallen subordinate's proud face…and at that moment, Renji shifted, and his reflection was cast against Tama's, melding the two together in Byakuya's mind as something that Tama's brother was saying cracked across his mind.

"My brother was proud to be a shinigami, proud to serve under such leadership and proud to give his life to save others from death. He is a reminder to all of us to let not a day go by without speaking our love to the ones around us who mean the most. We never know how much time we will have, but we do know that it will never be enough."

Byakuya's eyes closed and Renji gave a small sound of surprise next to him. The next thing Byakuya felt was the light touch of a calloused hand, erasing a tear that he shouldn't have allowed to fall. He opened his eyes again and gave the redhead a look of gratitude…then they saw the family turn and pass by the grave, one by one, dropping flowers down to cover the lost one in the fleeting softness and sweetness of flower petals. The guests followed the family to their home and Byakuya turned with Renji to join them.

As the afternoon wore on, Byakuya stood quietly under the canopy in the garden at his subordinate's childhood home and watched the rain fall. Renji stood calmly at his side, holding up his end of whatever conversation there was and leaving Byakuya to inject a few words here and there as necessary. At some point, the darkness in the sky increased and he and Renji said their farewells to Tama's family and returned along the wet, rocky pathway to the Seireitei.

They traversed the quiet streets side by side, neither speaking, but each simply feeling the comfort of the other's presence. And again, Byakuya wished he could say something…something of what he was feeling. But he was still adrift in sadness over losing Saito Tama…and it would, he thought, have been disrespectful to use it as a reason to seek comfort from Renji. But he did need badly to be comforted. He remembered how Renji's face had been reflected in the portrait…and those words…

He is a reminder to all of us to let not a day go by without speaking our love to the ones around us who mean the most. We never know how much time we will have, but we do know that it will never be enough.

He swallowed hard and felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he realized that Renji was looking at him. He said nothing, but a few moments later, a hand slipped into his and squeezed it gently, then respectfully let go. No words passed between them, but Byakuya felt the sentiment more than if Renji had poured every word out at that moment. There was comfort in the silence between them, comfort conveyed in touches they understood, small, glances at each other and in the sound of their footsteps closing the distance between the Rukongai and Kuchiki Manor.

They passed through the gates, nodding solemnly at the housekeeper and attendants as they bowed dutifully in greeting, not giving the usual verbal greeting along with it, due to the sad occasion. They turned down the hallway and walked into Byakuya's room. As they passed through it, the redhead's hand reached back to push the door closed. Byakuya walked into the dressing area and stood in front of the mirror, unsurprised as Renji appeared behind him and looked into the noble's eyes in the mirror. Byakuya met his eyes wordlessly, receiving the unspoken offer and accepting just as silently.

Renji's hands reached around him from behind and released the tie at his waist. He went on to remove the noble's clothes, piece by piece, until Byakuya stood, unclothed, before the mirror. He took a dark blue yukata from the hangers and slipped it around the noble, reaching around him again to tie the ends. He glanced in the mirror, nodding to show he was finished, and started to turn away.

He was stopped by a hand on his arm and looked up at Byakuya questioningly. The noble positioned Renji in front of the mirror, then slowly removed his hair tie, releasing the long red strands to rain down over his shoulders and back. Renji said nothing, but stared into the mirror at Byakuya's reflection as the noble slowly deprived him of his clothing. He took away each piece, his expression quiet and serious, until the redhead stood, completely revealed, before the mirror. Renji felt heat on his face as Byakuya's eyes took in the sight of him, those eyes meandering oh, so slowly over every inch of muscle, tanned skin and black tattoos. The change in the noble's features was so slight that anyone else would have missed it, but Renji saw it, and the flush on his face and throat deepened.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, when the light, silken yukata touched him. It settled around his body and Byakuya's arms reached around him to tie it into place. Byakuya stood for a moment, with his arms still around Renji, admiring the gold color of the yukata against the brown skin. Then he released the redhead and started to turn away, but found his face captured and held by warm hands, his body relaxed into stillness by dark brown eyes that fixed on his and held the two men in place. There was a breathless moment of hesitation as they looked into each other's eyes…deciding…then Renji placed a very light kiss on Byakuya's lips. He held his breath, not knowing what to expect as the noble froze, then slowly released a breath, moving his lips gently in return.

Their lips separated silently and Byakuya turned toward his bed, looking back as Renji hesitated and met his eyes again. There was another long pause, then Byakuya's eyes moved from Renji, to his bed, then back again. Renji stared, as though not believing what he had seen. A very small smile touched Byakuya's lips and he looked from Renji, to his bed and back a second time. He felt the sudden rise in the redhead's reiatsu and heard the light gasp of realization. His smile growing slightly, he slipped into his bed and watched as Renji moved forward on shaky legs to join him.

The doors to the garden still stood open and the rain pounded down heavily, lightning barely able to shine through the deep mistiness and thunder strangely muted. Renji rested on his back against the pillows and turned his head to look out at the falling rain. He felt Byakuya's eyes on him again and caught his breath as the noble curled into his arms and rested his head on Renji's shoulder, his eyes moving on to look out at the rain as Renji's had.

Renji released a slow breath and blushed as he realized first, that his heart was racing and second, that Byakuya must be able to hear it, maybe even feel it, pulsing beneath his skin. He tilted his head slightly and looked down on the serene features, the glazed over eyes that stared out into the gray mist and watched the rain fall. His heart jumped again as the noble repositioned himself slightly and soft, sakura scented hair drifted onto the skin of his chest where his yukata was opened. He smiled as Byakuya's hand came to rest on his chest and the noble sighed, sinking more deeply into the redhead's embrace and closing his eyes.

Renji had never felt such warmth as that which was blazing through him. The sweet sight of Byakuya relaxed and sleeping in his arms was so beautiful that it was nearly unbearable. The feel and smell of the silk yukata he wore, of the soft skin that touched him here and there…all of it overpowered his senses and Renji found himself staring instead of sleeping. Byakuya's breathing slowed and became steady and even. He waited until it had been that way for what seemed like a very long time, but might only have been mere minutes, then he slipped his fingers into the sinfully soft, black hair, stroking it ever so lightly and smiling. He fell asleep with his fingers still buried there and the smile still plastered across his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning when Byakuya woke again. He found himself more comfortable than he ever remembered feeling, wrapped warmly in Renji's arms and feeling the redhead's breath touch his hair. A warm hand rested against the side of his face, the fingers sunk into the long strands of his hair. And when he looked up, he found himself smiling at Renji's happy expression.

I wasn't sure it would be right or if he would understand, but it turns out this was the time and place for us. I wonder what will happen when he wakes.

The rain was still falling outside, sending a drowsy feeling through him.

I want to lie here all day with you. I want to lie here and watch the rain fall…smell the freshness that comes with it. I want to share tea and kisses and finally break the silence. We've waited long enough. It's time to say the words…but what to say…how to express what we've already stated so clearly!

Renji shifted and gave a light, sweet moan, rubbing his face against the top of the noble's head and mumbling something unintelligible. And suddenly, Byakuya wanted desperately to know what he was saying…still groggy and dreaming…not like when they were fully awake…when doubts and senses and propriety demanded that they not speak, here were the words that spoke the truth of what was happening.

He strained to hear as Renji moved again and he kissed Byakuya's forehead. The noble felt his heart stop as a sleepy voice rose up over the sound of the rain.

"Aishiteru yo…Taichou."


	4. Speechless

**Chapter 4: Speechless**

**(Thanks so much to Lochness Nessie (More is here, and it is sweltering!), TomyAllen (I am going for a different feel here, a mutual exploration and appreciation that is kind of soulful and sweet, but of course, toasty too!), LLawliet13 (Aww, thanks so much!), Sera (So far in this one, I haven't had to change anything major, but if I do, I will post the unedited version on AO3 and Aarinfantasy.), Renji-Bya-Lover (There is a lot of love here, but the challenge is going to be to deal with the interference of Byakuya's family and their expectations of the two. It will be interesting.), and Princess Moon Shadow :) You guys are sweet. Enjoy the new chapter!)**

"_Aishiteru yo, Taichou."_

Byakuya stared in surprise as Renji's words washed over him with the dizzying force of a warm summer storm. The words broke across his heart and warmed him from end to end, and suddenly, all he wanted to do was to bury himself in the sweet, wonderful mouth that said such things to him. But, he reminded himself dutifully, Renji wasn't awake. The words might well reflect what was in his heart, but that didn't mean that he was ready to go blundering forward heedlessly.

It was Byakuya's way, in any case, to proceed with careful steps, testing the water before sinking in, and this instinct took over as Renji's sleep deepened again and Byakuya lifted himself away, pulling back to explore in more detail, the gift that had been set before him.

He smoothed the lengths of red hair and admired the way his face looked in the early morning half-light, relaxed in sleep and looking as though he must be dreaming. And he wondered what he was dreaming about that would make him wear that sweet half smile. Renji's smile was infectious. He made everyone smile more. He lifted the melancholy that seemed so often to set itself on Byakuya's heart and made it challenging indeed to look stoic and indifferent. Renji's smile seemed to make him want to smile. And here, in the semi-darkness of early morning, he gave in to the desire.

He gazed down at his smiling, slumbering fukutaichou and admired anew the attractiveness of the gold yukata, set against his brown skin. His eyes followed the patterns of black tattoos on Renji's forehead and the back and sides of his neck until they disappeared beneath the yukata. And after a few minutes of indecision, he reached for the tie at his sleeping fukutaichou's waist. Renji's eyes opened and Byakuya hesitated, meeting the brown eyes questioningly. But the look Renji gave him in return was a look of welcome…of acceptance. Reassured, he leaned over Renji and pulled back the edges of the yukata, revealing the full expanse of tattoos on the front of his body.

Byakuya was instantly mesmerized by the bold, intricate patterns that touched Renji's face, walked down the back of his neck, then danced down his torso, accentuating, coloring, carefully framing. He was a living work of art, never fixed, but always changing, and Byakuya was touched…moved…deeply enchanted.

"Gomen nasai," he said quietly, "I cannot help but want to look at you. And looking makes me want to touch you…but like all works of art, that which touches you may cause you to change. You must decide then if you wish for me to touch you…Renji."

The dark eyes fixed on him and waited in stoic silence. Renji's heart beat so fast that he could barely breathe.

Oh my kami! What do I tell him? What do I say? He's looking at me the way he looks at the night sky, the flowers in his gardens, that waterfall!

"Taichou…" he said, swallowing hard, "I have been naked before in front of other people, but no one has ever looked at me the way you are looking at me…like something beautiful. I could lie here forever and never get tired of watching your eyes the way they look right now, and there is nothing I want more than for you to, not just look at me, but to touch me. I must have dreamed of it nearly every day since I first saw you, but I never thought it would come true, Taichou. I can't believe that it has."

Byakuya leaned over the redhead and placed a light kiss on his lips, then coaxed him onto his knees, so that they knelt, facing each other. Renji sat, nearly breathless as Byakuya moved closer, his graceful fingers tracing the bold, black markings on his fukutaichou's forehead, and the dark, smoky eyes widening. Renji didn't remember ever seeing such a sweet, curious expression in those eyes before. Always before, they had been such things as calm and tranquil, stern, angry…and on a few occasions, somewhat sad. But they had never been like this, wide and searching, following the slender, pale fingers as they moved over the tattoos on his forehead, then traveled lightly through his hair to set it gently aside and to give him better access to the tattoos on the redhead's neck and shoulder. He leaned even closer now. And as he stroked the tattoos on the back of Renji's neck, he sighed and leaned forward to give the redhead a gentle kiss. Renji loved the way those warm, sweet lips felt, pressed tightly against his…how they tasted, how they moved against his and how the noble's tongue slipped lightly between them…touching his lips, asking politely, without him ever uttering a word. Renji's lips parted in silent affirmation and his eyes closed.

He thought he might be falling and, indeed, upon opening his eyes again, he found himself lying on his back with Byakuya leaning over him, their mouths still joined and tongues still wound around each other. And Byakuya's hands moved over his body, still following the bold, black markings, the touches of his fingers light and searching, his eyes straying from Renji's to follow them as they worked their way down.

Renji shivered. He had never been touched…or appreciated in such a way. And although he was hard as a rock, it wasn't merely a physical reaction. His heart pounded furiously, threatening to explode and the heat on his skin told him that he was blushing. But none of that compared to the light, heady feeling that had taken over his mind and had fallen over all of his senses. He wanted the touches to continue…to deepen…to carry him away.

"Oh, T-taichou," he moaned softly, "If you keep doing that, I think I'll lose my mind!"

Byakuya's eyes found his.

"Hmmm," he sighed contentedly, "We cannot have you losing your mind, now, can we? I would be rather put out if I had to find a new fukutaichou. So tell me, Abarai, what can I do to restore your sanity? Do you really wish for me to stop?"

"Ohhhh, ah, hell no!" the redhead groaned as the older shinigami's fingers slid down onto his inner thighs, still tracing the black markings, but achingly slowly, "Don't you dare take your hands off of me!"

Byakuya's lips smiled against his as he kissed Renji again.

"But if my touching you will make you lose your mind, what will I do to stop it?" he asked.

"Ahhhhh, Taichou, I think you have to make me reach ecstasy. If I do that, the pressure will be released and my sanity will be restored."

"I see," said the noble, "but do you think you are ready for the consequences? I am not an easy man to love, Abarai Renji. And once I fall in love, I will be exceedingly selfish in my appreciation of you. I will not let another come near you or see this much of you ever again. My body will be the only one to pleasure yours and yours will be the only one to pleasure mine. My lips will have a difficult time telling you what I feel, and in fact, will often tell you lies to hide how much I need you. I do not like to show weakness and will avoid letting you see how your touch makes me tremble. But if you can accept all of this about me, then I will show you the meaning of ecstasy."

Renji laughed softly and kissed him back.

"Do you really think I, of all people don't know that about you?"

Byakuya smiled and brushed a cheek against Renji's.

"I know that you are aware…but it was only fair I should warn you. That way when you decide you despise me and want to leave me, I can remind you of this and make you stay with me."

Renji shook his head softly.

"I'm never going to want to leave you, Taichou…not now, not ever. I've waited too long to see you look at me like this. So go ahead and show me what ecstasy is, and I'll show you my definition. We'll see whose version is closer to heavenly."

He had to stop talking as the noble dove onto his body, his fingers touching the lovely tattoos again. And this time, he followed his fingers with lips and tongue, lightly tasting the warm, tanned skin and moaning pleasantly as he worked his way down the entrapped redhead's throat and down onto his shoulders.

Renji felt his body shift slightly, then reeled as he felt a sea of soft skin settle onto his…and the hard press of a furiously leaking arousal that found his and began to slide up and down its length. That beautifully warm mouth worked its way down to a dusky, erect nipple and the soft lips and heated breath teased it. Then the noble's pink tongue extended and tasted it with tantalizing slowness, softening and stroking it until the redhead thought he might explode. He thought that Byakuya must have sensed the approach of orgasm in his body, because the noble reached down and held his member tightly, staving off the inevitable as he continued the heavenly torture.

He tormented Renji's other nipple shamelessly, watching his face redden and his chest heave as his body begged for release. Smiling, the noble continued to hold him, and that hot, wonderful mouth assaulted the softer region of his lower abdomen, still tracing the tattoos, but pausing to sink into his navel, sucking warmly and making the redhead's back arch in response.

"Ohhhh, T-tai-chou! I can't take it anymore!" he moaned, "I want you inside me…"

"Mmmmmm," moaned the noble, closing his eyes and still holding Renji away from completion, "I think I want a part of you inside of me."

Renji caught his breath sharply as Byakuya pushed his legs open wide and moved down between his parted thighs. Still holding him, he brought his face close to the redhead's swollen erection. He looked for a moment, then tasted the fluid leaking from the tip and earned a deeper, more frenzied moan from his lover. Renji's eyes met his pleadingly and Byakuya gave him a wicked smile. He lowered his face and mouthed the soft sac beneath the redhead's flaming hardness.

"Ah…ahhh…ahhh, T-tai…ahhh!"

Byakuya gave his glistening member, a long, slow lick from base to tip.

"Say my name, Renji," he whispered.

"Huh?" the redhead managed, only half comprehending.

Byakuya's mouth wrapped around his length and sank down, that wonderful, devilish tongue stroking him heavily and the noble's warm mouth sucking relentlessly. Renji groaned and wondered if he really could have heard Byakuya tell him to use the noble's first name. Byakuya was always Taichou to him. But their relationship was changing, and as Byakuya's mouth sucked harder and Renji's mind began to disappear into the pleasure, he loosed it softly.

"B-byakuya…"

The mouth on him sucked harder and a firm hand moved to his hip to control his mindless thrusting. He risked a glance and saw the unspoken command in the dark gray eyes.

Say it again, Renji…

"Byakuya…" he moaned loudly, "Byakuya!"

He almost sobbed as the noble's mouth released him, then gasped as it moved lower and teased him sweetly. Then he moved down even farther and Renji groaned again as Byakuya's tongue found his entrance and tasted him there, as well. The insistent tongue stroked and probed until he was shaking all over and moaning the noble's name in hard, heated gasps. He thought he might be pleading, begging out loud. He'd never had a lover who could make him do that…but then he'd never been with Byakuya before. He wanted to cry when the noble's tongue stopped, but a few breathless moments later, a wet finger touched him and he couldn't help but push his hips upward. The warm digit moved slowly as the noble's mouth placed delicate kisses on his abdomen and Byakuya breathed his name in a gentle sigh.

A second finger invaded, along with the first and Renji ground onto it. He moaned feverishly and reached for Byakuya's face. Warm lips touched his fingers and the deep, soft voice of his lover soothed him as a third finger was added and the noble probed his body more deeply. The searching fingers found the sensitive place inside him and pushed into it, dragging a choked cry from deep in his throat. His whole body shook with wanting to be taken…and not just to be taken, but to be taken by this one person, the one person who had driven himself into Renji's mind and heart, making him feel so much inside that he couldn't see straight.

"B-bya! Bya…please!" he hissed.

He felt the blush on his skin at the pitiful sound of his pleading, but he resolved to save his embarrassment over it for later. He instead, gave a happy cry as the noble positioned himself between the redhead's thighs and with agonizing gentleness, pushed his way inside. He lay, panting softly against the redhead's chest, catching his breath and allowing his lover to adjust to being filled.

"I'm f-fine," Renji panted, pushing his hips upward, "For kami's sake, Bya, stop torturing me! Move! Please, kami, move!"

His mouth was taken suddenly in a powerful, seething kiss and Byakuya's tongue thrust in between his lips, sharing the erotic scent and taste of his explorations. Renji moaned loudly, thrusting upward again and nearly howling with pleasure as the body atop his finally responded and began to move.

Renji couldn't help but dig his fingers into the soft flesh of his lover's arms as he raised his hips to meet each powerful, grinding thrust. And as much as he had held back before, the noble had relinquished all restraint and attacked his writhing body with relentless fervor. He risked a glance at Byakuya's eyes and gasped at how beautifully lit they were…caught up in pleasure and all controls gone…lost in passion.

The sight was too much for him…

He screamed in pleasure as the noble's seething member found his sweet spot again. Hot seed exploded out of him and coated their sweating skin. He thought he knew now what ecstasy was, but he realized as Byakuya climaxed that he'd had no fucking idea. He screamed again as he took in the beautiful, fully released expression, the hazed eyes, flushed cheeks, parted lips and gasping mouth. He held on to the noble's shaking body, moaning as heat seared his insides. He wrapped his hands around his lover's lovely white bottom and held him tightly in place. The noble's face rested at the meeting of Renji's throat and shoulder, buried in a sea of red hair. His lips touched the redhead's throat lightly as he lay panting and trying to regain his breath.

Renji sighed softly.

"You know," he breathed into the raven black hair, "you don't have to worry about me ever having another lover. No one ever made me feel like that…ever, Byakuya."

He felt the noble smiling against his throat and the happy sigh and slight tightening of hands that told him Byakuya had heard him. His lover's body shifted slightly and their mouths met for several long, soulful kisses. Then Byakuya settled against him and they fell asleep, the noble still buried inside his body.

They woke later to find that it was still raining…and the rain seemed an invitation to linger in bed. He thought he would never tire of feeling Byakuya's head resting on his chest, so that the noble could see the rain outside the garden doors and could simultaneously listen to the steady cadence of the redhead's strong heart.

Renji's face flushed as a tapping on the door sent him diving beneath the covers. Byakuya called for the servant to enter and seemed to have no issue with being seen sitting buck naked on his bed, next to his madly blushing fukutaichou-lover. The servant showed no reaction at all to the scene and Renji had to wonder what he must think of them…

"Byakuya," he said, as the servant disappeared out the door, "isn't it breaking some kind of rule for us to be together? Isn't it breaking all kinds of rules?"

The noble nodded.

"Of course it is," he admitted, looking calmly out at the rain, "but I think that the elders have simply come to the conclusion that my heart will not be left for them to command. I will love who I choose…and I choose to love you. They may not be happy, but I don't care. Whatever I need to do to keep you with me, I will do, Renji. Aishiteru yo."

"Aishiteru yo, Bya," Renji said, still blushing.

"Now," said Byakuya, smiling coyly "Isn't there something that you wanted to show me, Renji?"

Renji didn't feel that his definition of ecstasy held a candle to Byakuya's interpretation, but as their bodies collided again, raging against each other as the rain continued to pour down outside, he was sure he gave everything in the attempt. After pleasure overtook them, shaking the two and leaving them even more sweaty and breathless. collapsed and lying entangled together watching the rain fall, he found that he really didn't care who won. As long as he held this man in his arms, it didn't matter.

It didn't matter at all…


	5. Waking to New Love

**Chapter 5: Waking to New Love**

**(Thanks so much to Princess Moon Shadow, Lochness Nessie (Oh yes, there will be manbabies and it will be fun watching manly Renji deal with being the lovely vessel. Oh, the fun!), TomyAllen (Part of what makes this one so fun is having a Renji who is used to being more dominant have to cope with a changing role. He loves Byakuya very much, but even our strong, virile redhead will be surprised at just how much!), Niacy (I am so glad you like!), LLawliet13 (Heehee, wait til I get started!), Kami-no-Namida (Thanks so much! It is good to go back and have a second chance to let the story grow.), and Renji-Bya-Lover (Hmmm, I will have to think about that. It could be interesting to explore Bya's romantic past here. I'll see how it might fit in.) Enjoy the new chapter!)**

Renji felt something soft tickle the end of his nose and thought that a few stray black hairs must have found their way onto his face as he and Byakuya had slept. He opened his eyes to the welcome sight of Byakuya still sleeping in his arms. He tried to remember how many times they had surfaced during the night and the morning that followed, then let his eyes stray to the clock and chuckled to himself as he realized they had spent an entire rainy day in bed together, learning each other's bodies with eager hands and mouths, sharing the sweet whispers of early romance and slowly binding their hearts tightly together as their bodies joined, parted and rejoined repeatedly.

Renji had always enjoyed being the one to gently dominate…to surround his lover in warmth and love, to feed him with tender words and touches until his lover gave way softly beneath him and surrendered to the intense plundering of body and sweet caress of his voice. And indeed, Byakuya had willingly embraced joining with him that way during their lovemaking. But it surprised the redhead how _beautiful_ it felt to also be held…to be hypnotized and soothed into that relaxed and open state…to watch as that lovely, white body settled onto his and brought him to the brink of madness. Byakuya was the first to ever take him…and he was certain now that no one else ever would.

There might have been other lovers for both of them before, but somewhere in that time spent in each other's arms, they had exchanged not just words, but unspoken promises written in the meeting of flesh and power, the touching of one soul against the other. He might have balked before at taking such a firm step forward with anyone…but then, he hadn't ever thought that Byakuya would be his…not ever.

But despite the way they had begun, he could now look back and see how everything from that first moment they laid eyes on each other, was a long, slow fall into each other's arms…hearts…souls. And now, having given of body, heart and spirit in this way, they had cast a lock on their hearts. He knew there would be no other for him…and he didn't even have to ask if Byakuya felt the same.

He sighed softly, then blinked in surprise as he realized that the tickle on his face hadn't been from Byakuya's hair, but from a hell butterfly that floated over them, waiting persistently for them to wake. Seeing it was for both of them, he nudged Byakuya and fed the warm, sleepy lips another kiss as the fluttering insect yielded its message.

Byakuya-sama…and Abarai-san, we request your presence at a meeting of council to discuss the ramifications of the change in your status. It is imperative that if this questionable association is to exist, that it do so discreetly, and that it not tread on the honor and reputation of our clan…

"Shit…" Renji breathed, "Those guys know already? What do they have hidden…"

"They sensed the variance in my reiatsu," Byakuya said calmly, "I probably should have warned you that it would happen."

"So what do we do?" Renji asked, sitting up, "Are they going to be angry or do something to us?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Well Renji, they certainly won't be happy, but I thought that they sounded willing to negotiate. And that already puts us ahead in the game. We simply need to refuse to be intimidated."

"Ah…" Renji said, laughing nervously, "Yeah…I uh…just bedded their clan leader. Oh, and did I mention that I'm your subordinate _and_ male _and_ about as far from noble as you can get? Byakuya…"

"Don't worry," Byakuya said, sounding oddly untroubled, "Likely, they'll simply ask us to be discreet about things. They may push for me to give a commitment to make an heir, but even if they do, they will typically not push for it to happen immediately. And that will give us time to settle into our relationship…and see which way our fate takes us."

"Well," sighed the redhead, kissing him again, "if you say I shouldn't worry, then I won't. I can think of much better uses of our time."

He slid his hand down Byakuya's soft, white torso, holding his gaze steadily as he slipped his fingers into the already slick entrance and pushed in deeply, sinking into the noble's mouth and devouring the contented moan his manipulations conjured.

"Oh…gods, Renji…again? I…we have to…go to…"

The words faded away beneath the redhead's hypnotic strokes and heated kisses, and Byakuya's eyes misted over, his body relaxing into Renji's touches. His length hardened again and he thrust upward, rubbing against Renji's.

"Got your mind off of those stuffy elders yet?" he whispered.

Byakuya managed a fleeting smile before it was ravaged by a storm of kisses.

"Elders? What elders?" the noble sighed.

"I made them disappear, ne?" Renji said, grinning and turning the noble onto his stomach.

"Mmmm…made who disappear?"

Byakuya felt his breath leave him as Renji's strong hands took hold of his hips and the redhead took him in a single, heavy thrust. Having been taken already, more than a few times during their current encounter, it caused only a brief flash of pain, then the noble tumbled quite readily into bliss as his back arched wantonly, teasing the feisty redhead with a lovely view of satin black hair streaming down onto sweetly flushed, pale skin. Renji dropped down onto Byakuya's muscular back, and the noble felt a growl of pleasure rumble through the redhead's body. His hips thrust in forcefully now and his fingers dug into the rumpled, white sheets. He buried his face in the dark hair and nipped the skin it hid beneath it as he panted heatedly against the noble's back and brought the two careening over the edge and into oblivion.

And that, Byakuya decided, was the most beautiful thing about Renji…seeing him shed the formality of their working relationship and meet him on equal ground. Their clothes and titles stripped away, they could meet as two powerful, insatiable forces.

"Damn, you're beautiful!" Renji sighed, kissing the back of a pale shoulder and settling against the noble, and letting his sated member remain inside him, "Arigatou, Taichou…for choosing me."

Byakuya couldn't help but smile.

"You also chose me," he said quietly, "I am thankful as well, Abarai."

He sighed softly, wishing they could simply remain where they were, but life, it seemed, was already moving to counter the discovery of their love, and it was nearly time for them to have to start paying the price. The noble elders could be unpleasant, but if he approached them in the right way, he had every reason to expect that they would listen to reason. After all, he had been able to convince them to accept Hisana and Rukia into the family. He simply had to be cautious and to show respect for the pride and needs of his clan.

Byakuya sighed softly and worked his way out from under the comfortably dozing redhead. He climbed out of bed and took to the shower, closing his eyes and letting the hot water drain his tension away. There was no use worrying about what would happen. Events would play out, and he chose to trust in his ability to soothe the elders and to make peace with them.

Once they understand that I am resolved in having Renji in my life, they will back down.

Byakuya found his thoughts gently derailed as strong arms curled around his wet body from behind and Renji's head settled on his shoulder. He let his weight rest against the redhead, breathing in the warm scents of sakura and fire and enjoying the splash of hot water on their skin.

"Trying to run off and leave me, Byakuya?" Renji mumbled.

"Not at all," he replied, turning his head and bringing his lips to meet the redhead's, "Just letting you rest after an extended period of exertion. No abandonment intended."

"Good," Renji breathed, relaxing against him, "I was worried for a second that you felt guilty for breaking your clan's rules…that you might have second thoughts."

"I do tend to let them interfere with my happiness sometimes," the noble admitted, "but this time, it is different. There is no way that I am going to feel guilty for this."

He lifted his head to look into the redhead's eyes.

"Most often," he said quietly, "I can handle the things that happen to me. But there are times, Renji, that some things happen, and I feel as though I am losing the ability to breathe. When I knelt beside my wife and I watched her fade away, I had that feeling. It eased somewhat when I found Rukia, but from time to time it would return. I felt it come back again as I watched Saito Tama die. I know that dying well, dying in an honorable way is important, but in the moment that you lose someone that way, you forget about honor, about pride…and you cling desperately to that bit of fading light, knowing that it will never be lit again. It makes you see all of the places inside yourself where you have become vulnerable. It makes you fear the next time it will come to you and claim someone else you value."

"That's why you turned back and allowed yourself to be injured, even though you knew he was already dead," Renji acknowledged, holding him more tightly.

"It was reckless," Byakuya admitted, "but it was also the right thing to do. He trusted in his fate enough to give his life to save us…and I meant for him to find that he could trust his taichou to see him honored properly for his sacrifice."

He went silent for a moment, thinking.

"In any case, even honoring him as was proper did not make me able to breathe deeply again. It wasn't until I spent that long night in your arms, that I could take a breath and have it not hurt inside."

"I'm here for you whenever you need it, Byakuya," Renji said, kissing him again.

"And I am here for you as well," the noble said, yielding a fleeting smile, "I think we are both in good hands, ne?"

Byakuya leaned into the redhead's warm embrace and spent several long minutes exchanging hot, wet kisses with his lover, then sighed and reached for the soap to begin the business of proper hygiene. Renji's hand caught his wrist and deprived him of the soap, then a moment later, he found himself at the red-haired man's mercy again as the delightfully warm and strong hands rubbed the soap onto his body and slowly massaged it into a lather. A soft groan of contentment escaped him and he couldn't suppress a smile as Renji's hands roamed his body in a way that was functional in spreading the soap, but also intoxicatingly provocative. He was surprised at just how sensuous it was to feel Renji's touch on the inside of his wrists, along every inch of fingers and toes, up and down his back and teasingly along his inner thighs. By the time the soap began to run in streams down his body, his lust for his redheaded lover had overtaken him again. He pushed Renji back against the wall, tormenting his body in that same sweet way, before taking him, still standing with his back pressed hard against the tiled wall. He nearly drifted off again as Renji's hands cleaned him again, then soothed him into senselessness.

"Don't we have somewhere to go?" the redhead asked, brushing the wet hair away from his face.

"Hmmm…" the noble acknowledged, forcing his arms to let go and stepping away.

They stood in the steamy bathroom and dried each other's bodies, then walked out into the dressing area and began putting on their clothes. Renji sighed sadly as he watched the lovely expanses of pale skin disappear beneath the noble's shihakushou.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked, looking down at himself.

"No," Renji answered, grinning, "I just got so used to seeing you naked, it's like torture to have you hide yourself in those clothes."

"You would rather I walked around naked?" Byakuya asked, smirking.

"Only where I could see you. I wouldn't want to share that sight with anyone else, though."

"How selfish of you," commented the noble, wrapping his arms around his half-dressed lover and kissing him until he could feel the hard swell of Renji's arousal through their clothes.

"You teasing me?" Renji asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's only teasing if I then refuse to have sex with you," Byakuya replied, "I am willing…once we have returned from the council meeting."

"Ah…uh-huh," Renji said, looking flustered, "I see what you're doing. And I'm going to make you pay for it when we get back here!"

"Are you?" Byakuya said placidly, "I would like to see you try. Maybe I won't make it easy for you."

"Taichou, you made me wait for years before you even let me know you were interested! How much more difficult can a guy be than that? I assure you, no one will ever accuse you of being easy!"

Byakuya's eyes softened.

"But I, myself, find it all too easy to fall prey to your charms, Renji."

"Good," chuckled the redhead, "That gives us both something to look forward to."

They finished dressing and left Byakuya's room by way of the garden doors. As they stepped out into the cool, morning air, they spotted a man waiting for them at the patio table. He set down his tea and stood.

And Renji couldn't help but stare.

Because the man standing in front of them, though obviously a member of the Kuchiki family was smiling at them. And when they reached him, he immediately offered Renji his hand in greeting. His face was pale and youthful, but so much less stern than any of the Kuchiki relatives that Renji had encountered. His hair was black, like Byakuya's and fell in barely restrained waves about his slender shoulders. His eyes were a lovely sapphire color that matched the formal blue kimono he wore.

"Byakuya-sama," he said, nodding respectfully, "Abarai-san."

"This is Kuchiki Tetsuya," said Byakuya, "He is a cousin on my father's side of the family. He lives here, at Kuchiki Manor in the east wing.

Renji noticed the zanpakutou at the man's hip and frowned in confusion.

"You're…not in the military, right?" he asked, "I haven't seen you in any of the squads…"

"Tetsuya is an elder. And the elders are not allowed to serve in the military. They are meant to objectively represent our house."

"Gomen nasai," said Renji, smiling, "but you don't look anywhere stuffy enough or old enough to be an elder."

He found the noble's easy manner and ready smile disarming and allowed himself to relax slightly.

"Even so," said Byakuya, "Tetsuya is powerful, a requirement for serving on council. He has a gift for diplomacy and he is completely loyal to me."

"Unlike some others…" Tetsuya said under his breath.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and flicked his eyes in his cousin's direction.

"He is also wise enough to assist me in gaining the cooperation of the rest of the council."

"Although my cousin, it seems, does not make this an easy task," added the noble, teasing a soft laugh from Renji.

The three sat down at the table and fell silent as breakfast was served. Renji was starving from all of the lovemaking, but managed his food politely. He turned his attention to noting both the similarities and differences in the two men seated at the table with him. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but something made Tetsuya infinitely different than the rest of the clan members. The noble caught his eye suddenly and smiled knowingly.

"You're wondering why I'm not like them, ne?" he asked.

"Uh…sorry, but yeah," Renji admitted, feeling warmth on his face.

"Not to worry, Abarai-san, I don't mind sharing. I'm only half-noble. The rest of me is peasant…mid-Rukon. My mother was a peasant."

"Tetsuya's parents were killed while he was still a child, so my father had him brought here and meant for him to be like a sibling to me. Unfortunately, upon my father's death, the council at the time deemed this inappropriate, as I was heir, and they ordered that if he remained at the manor, he was to serve me. He was made my personal attendant."

"A posting they sought to use to demean me," said Tetsuya, "but one that completely backfired."

"How's that?" asked Renji, amused at the thought.

"Well," said Byakuya, "I made certain that Tetsuya was always at my side. We did everything together, including training. His powers grew right alongside mine and beneath the council's notice, and when he was old enough, he won a seat on the council, himself."

"How did you manage that?" Renji asked.

"They had no choice," said Tetsuya, "I was powerful and had all of the required abilities, plus the clan leader's recommendation. They were kicking themselves all over that council room when they realized they only had themselves to blame!"

Renji laughed heartily.

"You know," he commented, "I was pretty much scared witless at the thought of meeting the council today. But I feel better knowing you'll be there with us."

"Good," said Tetsuya, nodding, "Just keep your guard up…"

"And your chatter to a minimum," added Byakuya, "Let Tetsuya and me do the talking unless you are directly addressed. Do not react to anything they say, even if it kills you…and we'll be all right."

"Huh…" muttered Renji, suddenly feeling worried again.


	6. Negotiation

**Chapter 6: Negotiation**

**(Thanks to Princess Moon Shadow, Renji-Bya-Lover (You are really smart), TomyAllen (Here's that next one! Enjoy...), Chakragoddess (Oh, they will be up to no good, that's for sure!), and LLawliet13 (So glad you like!) Enjoy the chapter!)**

Renji found himself enchanted by the sakura trees that lined the steps he, Byakuya and Tetsuya climbed, that led into the massive Kuchiki Council Hall. Large double doors at the front of the building led into an open lobby area that was lined with lovely rounded bushes and tall white pillars.

"The council meeting chamber is straight ahead," Tetsuya told Renji, "but Byakuya-sama will take us to his office to wait until the rest of the council members have gathered."

"And this will also give my cousin time to inform you about the councilors who will be addressing us during the meeting," Byakuya added, turning them off to the right, leading them down a long hallway, left and into a spacious office.

Once inside, Byakuya closed the door. Renji noticed a second door that he guessed was a personal entrance into the meeting chambers. Byakuya sat down at the large desk in the room and motioned for Renji and Tetsuya to join him. They sat in two chairs opposite him. They watched as he turned the monitor on top of his desk, worked at the keyboard for a moment and called up the security cameras within the council chamber.

"You spy on them?" Renji said, sounding impressed.

"They know I can watch and listen in from here or, if I am unable to attend, from remote locations, using my personal entry code. So they know better than to use this chamber for their plotting."

"Mostly, he just uses it to know when to enter, but it will give us a way to introduce you to the councilors ahead of the meeting, so you will know who you are dealing with."

Byakuya pointed out the oldest looking councilor, a tall, stern looking man with ebony eyes and flowing silver hair that was pulled back and fastened with a black hair tie. Despite his age, his body retained a powerful, muscular look, and his reiatsu pulsed softly around him.

"That's Head Councilor Nori," Tetsuya explained, "He has been around pretty much forever, and leads the strongest of the clan's subfamilies. Byakuya's immediate family is the lead family and there are currently eight recognized subfamilies. Each subfamily elects a member to act as their representative on the council, and the council meets to see to matters of law, business, and personal interest to the clan. Byakuya-sama is Head of Household and therefore, the ranking member, but Nori leads the council itself, acting as spokesperson and guiding the group in their discussions and votes. He is one who appreciates a respectful and dutiful attitude. He is usually fair in his thinking, leaning toward the importance of duty and adherence to the rules of the clan. He can be expected to oppose your place as Byakuya-sama's lover, but if we are successful in negotiating with the others, he will also respect a majority decision to accept you."

"On his right," Byakuya went on, "is Councilor Arisu."

"Councilor Arisu is another strong leader," said Tetsuya, "but unlike Nori, she is a bit more open in her thinking. The real strength in her subfamily lies mostly within the women. She is an excellent judge of character and will decide within minutes if she is for you or against you. If we can win her to our side, she will likely bring several other councilors with her. However, if she lines up against us, we will likely find the way from there treacherous."

"And what does she look for in people?" Renji asked.

"Respect, sincerity, integrity," Tetsuya answered with finality, "Be yourself with her…just mind rules of general etiquette."

"The councilor to the right of Arisu is Ryuu," said Byakuya, "Ryuu's subfamily was once the lead family, but fell many years ago when their family was disgraced by a horrid scandal. The heir was murdered by his jealous brother, who then was executed."

"It is the only time that the Kuchiki council has carried out an execution," Tetsuya said, nodding, "But the scandal happened many years ago and Ryuu has made no secret of the fact that he thinks his son should be made heir. He might support your relationship, knowing that his son is the strongest of the candidates for heir if Byakuya should remain childless."

"So this works in his favor," said Renji, "I get it."

"The councilor on the end, nearest Ryuu is Shima," Tetsuya continued, "Shima's subfamily is relatively small and very focused on appearances. He pays careful attention to his outward looks and reputation, but hides a much darker person underneath his beauty. He is very self serving and hard to anticipate. And even if he supports us in council, he may be quick to turn on us if it benefits him to do so."

"Nice guy," Renji muttered.

"I will be across from Nori and at Byakuya-sama's left. Next to me will be Councilor Fumio. He is a scholarly sort, very book learned, not enamored of physical battle as a means of solving disputes. While not being terribly powerful, he is an influential man, because of his high intelligence. He could go either way on this issue, but tends to look to Arisu for a leaning. Next to him is Councilor Haru, the youngest of us."

"He looks like he's just a kid," commented Renji.

"He is young, but he is quite powerful and wise for his age. He is also bisexual and changes lovers often. He is liberal in his thinking and…erm…looks up to Byakuya-sama."

"Looks up to him, eh?" Renji repeated, lifting an eyebrow, "Should I be jealous?"

"Be quiet and pay attention, Abarai," Byakuya muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"The councilor on the end is Kukiko. She is nearly as old as Nori and she is extremely conservative. She will likely be against us and despite maintaining her poise and proper speech, can be quite confrontational. You will want to show respect, but not flutter about or grovel, because she hates that."

"Well, that's good, because groveling isn't really my thing," Renji said, smiling.

"But you do tend to get riled easily," Byakuya interjected, "And you do not want to let that happen here. It could be disastrous, so do try to contain yourself."

Tetsuya laughed softly, drawing their eyes to him.

"What's so funny," Renji objected, "I'm about to have to go into a roomful of sharks, waiting to eat me alive, and I have to make nice, be honest, but don't let out even the slightest hint of anger or I'll offend them and they'll probably shred me where I stand! What could possibly be funny about that?"

"Do not take offense," Tetsuya said, biting at his lips softly, "but the thing about volcanic material is that when it is held back for too long, it can erupt quite forcefully."

"Well," said Byakuya, standing, "so long as it does not 'erupt' during this meeting, we should come through it just fine, ne?"

He passed close to Renji as they followed Tetsuya to the door that led to the council meeting chamber.

"And I promise you," the noble continued, leaning close and whispering hotly in his ear, "When we get back to the manor, I will assist you in finding a way to release your pent up tension."

"Oh, shit, that's just _mean_, Taichou," Renji hissed back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya crossed the meeting room and took his place at the large table around which the councilors had gathered. They waited as Renji took a seat that had been set between Byakuya's and Tetsuya's, and then as Byakuya sat down, facing them. Nori looked around the table and cleared his throat softly.

"Fumio," he said, in a businesslike tone, "please note that all members of council are present for this proceeding and that Abarai Renji is in attendance."

"Hai," answered the soft spoken Fumio, making the notes onto a sheet of paper in front of him, "All present, and Abarai Renji's attendance is noted."

Renji let his eyes run around the room as Nori went on to read the council agenda, which, he noted, consisted of only one item…discussing the ramifications of Byakuya-sama's 'intimacy' with him and what it meant to the clan. Nori's eyes were lowered as he read the agenda, and Fumio's head was bent over his notes, but the others had their eyes fixed on Renji, and some of them looked more than a bit ruffled. Arisu's eyes were penetrating and curious. Ryuu's seemed somewhat disinterested. Shima wore a disgusted expression. Haru's eyes traveled from Byakuya to Renji and back again, and Renji felt warmth on his face at the _way_ he gazed at them. He didn't miss the fact that his eyes flicked now and again to glance at Tetsuya. The look he gave Tetsuya was different, Renji noted, almost frustrated. Kukiko's eyes were as cold as her name, and she glared at Renji, as though wanting to end the discussion then and there by simply ordering his immediate execution.

_Yikes…that woman is scary._

"Byakuya-sama," Nori said, capturing Renji's attention and bringing his eyes back to the head councilor, "I would like to begin by noting that although this is somewhat of a private matter, council feels that it bears discussion because of the ramifications for our honor and reputation, as well as the keeping of vows made to this governing body upon your ascension to leadership. We do not wish to attempt to invade your personal choices, but feel we must step in to make certain that those choices do not reflect poorly on us."

He looked at Byakuya sternly.

"I gather we can expect that you will resist a council urging to abandon this union?"

"Of course," replied Byakuya calmly, "It is not the place of the council to decide who I may love. Indeed, I do not feel it is even a matter of my own choice. My heart has set itself upon being in love with this man, and I feel that I have no choice but to follow it. I will do so respectfully. And as we move forward, I will continue to honor and protect the pride and reputation of our clan. I will keep to my vows and if my relationship with Renji precludes the bearing of children, then I will work with the council to identify the best alternative heir from the subfamilies. Thus, can our power and reputation be assured."

"You say that you honor your vows," Kukiko said icily, "but you already admit that you are as much as abandoning any attempt at making heirs. I realize that we can certainly look to the subfamilies for an alternative, but we all know that an heir of your body would be more likely to be stronger."

"That is not assured," said Byakuya, "If you will remember, I was born of two shinigami parents who did not achieve ban kai. Yet I, myself, possess greater power than both of them. And you know as well as I do that there are two very strong candidates."

"But turning away from that, for a moment," said Shima, his dark eyes glittering, "You will remember that you took a vow of obedience. It is clear that your continuance of this relationship violates your vow of obedience…not that it has stopped you before."

"I was not the clan leader when I married Hisana, nor when I sought permission to bring Rukia into the family. And once I ascended, I followed the rules without fail."

"Until now," said Fumio, "because you know that by definition, bringing a peasant into the family is a violation."

"That is true in most situations," agreed Tetsuya, "but you will also recall that in cases where the one brought in is of respectable power and status, then there is room for an exemption."

"He is only a fukutaichou," objected Haru, fixing his eyes on Renji, "He would have to be a taichou to be worthy of being brought into the family."

"Renji is a fukutaichou," affirmed Byakuya, "but Gotei 13 taichou records place him at taichou level. He has achieved ban kai and is a highly respected officer. He is proficient or advanced in every area that he would be required to be to become a taichou."

"Then why is he not a taichou?" asked Ryuu, an expectant look in his eyes.

"We should ask him," said Arisu, her eyes freezing the redhead in place.

Renji was brutally aware of the importance of the question. He felt every eye in the room settle on him.

"Abarai fukutaichou," said Arisu, "please tell council why you have not been placed in one of the open taichou positions."

Renji took a breath and tried to ignore the heavy pounding of his heart in his chest. He knew that if he did not win Arisu over now, he stood little chance of doing so later. He looked out at the council members and forced his body to calm, and when he delivered his answer, he made sure that he was looking into Arisu's eyes.

"I won't leave my taichou's side until there is another of sufficient power to protect him as I do. Protecting him is my primary duty, and to abandon that duty for the purpose of being promoted wouldn't be right. I will accept promotion as soon as I complete the training of my replacement…not until."

He could have cheered at the soft glow of warmth that rose in Arisu's eyes as she nodded at him, then looked away. He also didn't miss the fact that Kukiko's eyes had grown colder. Haru leaned over and said something to her, and she answered back too softly for Renji to hear.

"Are there any more concerns to be brought to the table?" asked Nori, "because it seems that our focus appears to have settled on defining the delineations of our reputation, our honor, and Byakuya-sama's vows and obedience. Is that all?"

No one spoke out and Nori nodded.

"Then we agree that if this relationship is to continue, which we acknowledge it will, irrespective of any decision of this governing body, that it will do so with those things in mind. We must now hear from Byakuya-sama as to how he will protect our clan's honor and reputation."

Byakuya nodded.

"As clan leader, I am aware of how important our reputation is when considering our place as the greatest of the noble houses. And I think that hiding a relationship with Renji would only invite criticism from those other families."

"But parading around your homosexual romance with this peasant is hardly less scandalous, ne?" asked Haru.

Byakuya's eyes remained cool, and his demeanor calm, but his reiatsu rose warningly. Renji's hands clenched beneath the table.

"First," Byakuya went on, "It is not scandalous for any of us, including me, to have a homosexual relationship. They are not precluded, not even for the clan leader, as long as suitable heir can be found among the subfamilies. And I take issue with your comment about Renji's peasant status, as we have already established that his status and power are respectable."

Haru's lips tightened, but he nodded and glanced at Kukiko. Kukiko's eyes fixed on Renji.

"I wonder," she said softly, "if it is a good thing to place our trust in this one, when he has already raised his sword against our leader once. And in fact, he has loudly announced his intent to surpass Byakuya-sama."

"That was before," Renji said, "when I was trying to protect Rukia."

He saw the trap a moment too late.

"Then…your desire to protect this other peasant is stronger than your professed desire to protect Byakuya-sama?"

"No," Renji said, barely containing his anger, "We worked that out. And I love Taichou. I would do anything for him. I would die for him."

He didn't like the smile that his words brought to Arisu's lips. He swallowed hard as ice seemed to fill his lungs.

"You say you would do anything, even die for him?" she asked, "Abarai Renji, I do not think that it is necessary for us to kill you, however…I would appreciate it if you would answer me this. If it was possible, and we asked it of you, would you marry Byakuya-sama and have his child?"


	7. Commitment

**Chapter 7: Commitment**

**(Thanks to Lochness Nessie (You know, poor Renji doesn't stand a chance! This council is quite crafty. I suspect man babies will be on the way, sooner than anyone realizes!), DragonPrincess01 (You got back just in time...for yet another chapter!), TomyAllen (LOL, I'm on vacation too! Enjoying lovely snow and fresh air...such fun to share with my family!), Princess Moon Shadow (You've got it!), Renji-Bya-Lover (Hehe, you watch how fast that council corners Bya's handsome, hunky loverboy!), and LLawliet13 (Here you go!) Take care everyone and happy reading!)**

_Kukiko's eyes fixed on Renji._

_"I wonder," she said softly, "if it is a good thing to place our trust in this one, when he has already raised his sword against our leader once. And in fact, he has loudly announced his intent to surpass Byakuya-sama."_

_"That was before," Renji said, "when I was trying to protect Rukia."_

_He saw the trap a moment too late._

_"Then…your desire to protect this other peasant is stronger than your professed desire to protect Byakuya-sama?"_

_"No," Renji said, barely containing his anger, "We worked that out. And I love Taichou. I would do anything for him. I would die for him."_

_He didn't like the smile that his words brought to Arisu's lips. He swallowed hard as ice seemed to fill his lungs._

"You say you would do anything, even die for him?" she asked, "Abarai Renji, I do not think that it is necessary for us to kill you, however…I would appreciate it if you would answer me this. If it was possible, and we asked it of you, would you marry Byakuya-sama and have his child?"

Renji's reiatsu flared and he opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped as Byakuya's hand gripped his beneath the table and Kuchiki Tetsuya spoke instead.

"Councilor Arisu," Tetsuya said, his voice frighteningly calm and his eyes filled with challenge, "Do not waste this council's time with ruminations on your subfamily's twisted science experiments! If you mean to suggest…"

The words settled in Renji's mind and suddenly the redhead was on his feet and unable to stop his instant reaction.

"What the hell? You mean you weren't kidding? You mean you freaks would actually fuck with nature like that? What kind of idiots are you?"

He felt Byakuya's hand on his shoulder and sat down again, his face flushed and his heart pounding.

"I think that what my precocious fukutaichou meant to say is that he is surprised you would consider burdening a newly evolved romance with immediate thought of jumping ahead into the future," Byakuya said calmly, "And in addition, neither of us would consider any medical procedure that is unnatural or unsafe."

Nori frowned.

"Abarai-san," he said sternly, "I realize that you are not accustomed to proceedings such as these, but this council would appreciate if you would refrain from use of profanity in our presence. In addition, a measure of self-control would be commendable."

Renji glared down at the table and nodded briefly, but his reiatsu burned furiously inside him.

That freaky bitch wants me to…?

I can't.

"But getting back to the topic at hand," Nori went on, "I understand Abarai-san's objection."

He turned to Arisu.

"You are, of course, allowed to pursue your experiments among your own subfamily, but it is outrageous to suggest forcing such things upon the unwilling."

"I forced nothing upon him," said Arisu, fixing on Renji's glaring eyes again, "I merely asked if he was willing. Think of it this way. In my subfamily, we have been successfully using blood and reiatsu binding and implantation as a means of ensuring that even those among our female members who cannot conceive on their own, have hope of continuance. And having proven that these methods are safe, we offered as well to our male family members the privilege of choosing, if they will, to accept the gift of reproductive ability. Some have chosen of their own free will to do so and some have not."

Ryuu cleared his throat.

"Yes, and those who do not are the ones you treat like dirt and use as servants, ne?" he interjected, "This council is well aware of the lowered status of men in your subfamily."

"There is peace and contentment in my family," argued Arisu, "Ask any of those men that you like, and they will be happy to tell you…"

"Yes," said Shima softly, "They are well controlled, ne? That's the way you like your men…weak…soft…submissive."

Arisu's eyes flared.

"This is getting off topic," she complained, "Head Councilor, I would like a ruling on the appropriateness of my question as a hypothetical. Would Abarai Renji be willing to consider marrying our noble cousin and bearing his child?"

"I think it is a matter of defining 'safe' and 'natural,' offered Fumio, "Perhaps we should first agree on that and then address Councilor Arisu's request for a ruling."

"Perhaps it would be even better," said Kukiko, "to decide whether or not our council would even support such a thing."

"Well," said Haru, "being that I, like our leader, am a bisexual male, I would say that I find the idea that male couples could conceive if they chose to, to be quite liberating. It would seem to take gender out of the equation when considering Abarai-san as a mate for our clan leader."

"So," said Tetsuya, "We have then established that the fact that Renji is male is irrelevant, as it does not preclude pregnancy, his status as a peasant is mitigated by his level of power and likely advancement to a taichou's position…and finally that whether Byakuya-sama and Abarai-san decide in the end to have a child or a suitable alternative is sought from among the subfamilies, we will have a strong heir. I move that the council abandon this proceeding as it seems that concerns about our clan's power, honor and reputation have been addressed. To subject our leader to further speculation about things better discussed in the future is an egregious waste of his time."

"No," said Arisu sharply, "I think it is fair for us to ask our leader's lover if he is serious enough to consider marriage and bearing his child, or if he is simply using this as a way to dominate him."

"Oh," said Haru, "You are inquiring as to whether our leader tops or bottoms?"

"Councilor Haru!" Nori said sharply, "You will refrain from such vulgarity in our council chamber!"

"I am curious," said Shima, smiling cryptically, "Certainly, we should hope that our leader dominates…though, I can see how he might…"

"Enough!" snapped Tetsuya, "This council was not convened so that our leader could be verbally assaulted with insinuations about his sex life!"

Kukiko smiled wickedly.

"At least he has one, ne Tetsuya?" she hissed softly, "Unlike our family Resonant…"

Tetsuya's fingers rose and brushed against a silver charm at his throat and he glared back at Kukiko.

"At least my celibacy is only temporary," he said, narrowing his eyes, "It will end when my True Resonant is revealed. You have likely seen all of the intimacy you are going to, old…"

"Silence!" snapped Nori, "I will entertain no more nonsense from any of you! One more inappropriate outburst and we will leave these proceedings immediately. Now, although I find Arisu's question disturbing, I think if we rephrase it, perhaps Abarai-san would be inclined to answer."

He turned to look at Renji, who sat stiffly in his chair, Byakuya's hand still resting on his shoulder.

"Abarai-san," Nori went on, "I would appreciate if you address our council and let us know where you currently stand in relation to our leader. And as part of your answer, I think we would like to know how you feel about the possibility of bearing our leader's child. This is not an agreement to do so, simply an indication of where you stand now."

Renji risked a glance at Byakuya, but found that the noble's face remained frighteningly calm and untroubled. He thought for a moment and took a breath.

"Look," he said, forcing his agitated body to calm, "I understand that Taichou is special. He is your leader, and he does have a responsibility to make sure that the Kuchiki clan is not disgraced by his actions. And I think he has committed himself to keeping with that. He and I are so newly involved that we haven't had much chance to talk yet about rules for our relationship or plans for the future. But even not having spoken about it, it goes without saying that our relationship is private, and we will conduct it respectfully. We will not lie about it, but we won't make a show of it either. Whatever I need to do to make sure that his honor remains intact, I will do. He needs only to ask."

He took a breath and felt Byakuya's hand drop from his shoulder and find his hand under the table again.

"As far as what the future holds for us…I don't know. I do know that what I feel for my taichou is the most incredible thing I've ever felt. I love him with all of my heart. I want to always be with him. And if he feels the same for me, then I think we'll be happy together."

"Your devotion to our leader is commendable," said Ryuu, eyeing him closely, "but you still have not addressed part of Arisu's question. Would you be willing to marry Byakuya-sama and to have his child?"

"I can't answer that," Renji said flatly.

"Why not?" asked Kukiko, "Would your answer betray something Byakuya-sama might not wish to hear?"

"No, actually," Renji said, matter-of-factly, "I can't answer, because I don't know a damned…erm…darned thing about how it is done, if it's really safe, and if it would be something he would want me to do."

"But you miss the point of the question," said Arisu, meeting his eyes with what looked to actually be sincerity, "The reason I asked you that question is because I wish to know how you view our leader. What is Byakuya-sama to you? Is he simply someone you sought to possess? Someone you wished to conquer in any way you could? Or is he someone more special to you? Are you serious enough about your feelings for him that you look forward to a future with him? You see, it is all about intent. It was not meant to provoke an argument. So, if you can, please answer my question."

Renji's eyes softened and he let out a breath, carefully considering his words.

"I already told you that I want to be with him always. I love him. I've loved him for quite a while now, and it was the most incredible thing for me to learn that Taichou loves me too. So…if marrying him and having a kid is important to him, then that's what we'll do."

"I see," said Arisu, smiling.

She turned her eyes to the council member next to Tetsuya.

"Fumio, will you please state the wording of our code regarding our leader's vow to provide an heir? I want us to all consider the exact wording."

Fumio cleared his throat.

"The head of household, shall, as part of his duties, pursue in earnest the making of his noble heir. If he and his partner are not able to provide an heir, he shall seek the strongest offspring in the subfamilies to be named as his heir."

"Ah," said Kukiko, "now I see why you asked that question, Arisu. Very sly of you."

"Yes, Cousin," said Haru, "Quite the dainty little trap."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tetsuya said shortly, "We have never enforced that rule exactly as written! Many leaders of noble houses have opted to remain childless. Some never married, but were still technically able, but we never forced them to procreate against their will!"

"But it is not against his will, ne?" said Shima, "He said…"

"He said that if it was important to me, he would be willing," said Byakuya, "He never agreed to abide by our rules."

"You can't force the man to have a child," insisted Ryuu, "That would be unnatural and barbaric!"

"Oh, be quiet!" snapped Shima, "We all know why you are defending him! You want that little spoiled brat of yours to be named heir!"

"Better mine than that little bastard son of yours!" countered Ryuu.

"Bastard or no, he's more powerful than that little sissy of yours!"

"Enough!" growled Nori, "You will all adhere to the topic at hand and conduct yourselves respectfully or you will leave! Now, it seems that we have an important ruling we must make. Fumio read our code for the choosing of the heir and it is our job to interpret it. We will take two votes. First, all who agree that we should adhere to the strict wording of the code in choosing the heir…"

Fumio nodded.

"The recorder notes Councilors Nori, Arisu, Fumio, Haru and Kukiko for and Byakuya-sama, Tetsuya, Ryuu and Shima opposed. We are required to interpret the direction literally."

"Very well," said Nori, "We are now required to decide if Byakuya-sama would be 'able' to provide an heir with Abarai-san."

Arisu indicated a large book in front of her.

"This is a logging of every blood/reiatsu binding and implantation we have done. In the twenty years that our subfamily has conducted these implantations, only three subjects have died, and they had complicating factors. I think we can all agree that Abarai Renji is a strong specimen. Being an expert in this area, I predict he will function well as the vessel for Byakuya-sama's child."

"Again, I will caution you," Byakuya said sternly, "that Renji has not agreed to any of this, and neither have I."

"I beg to differ," said Arisu, raising an eyebrow, "To the contrary, you, Byakuya-sama, took an oath to provide an heir, which you are fit to do. And Abarai-san said…and we all heard, that he would do anything for you. Quite a statement of love. It sounds as though your lover cannot wait to be bonded to you."

"Whoa," said Renji, his head spinning with just how fast he had been maneuvered into a corner, "I thought you said that what I said wasn't a decision to have Taichou's baby, but just to indicate a willingness."

"It was," said Arisu, "But as we have established that you are not just willing, but eager to do whatever Byakuya-sama wishes, you, yourself, have indicated a willingness to move forward. Were you lying?"

"No!" Renji insisted, "I just think this is moving too fast! Taichou and I just got together, and…"

"And it is important to represent our leader in the proper way," said Nori, "So I think that while giving the two of you time to develop your relationship, we must also insist upon discretion. Until you are prepared to wed and provide an heir, you must keep your relationship private. Once it is made public, this council will have no choice but to insist on your marriage and conception of the heir."

"I think that's fair," said Arisu.

"I do as well," said Haru, and Kukiko nodded.

"I want an exemption," said Tetsuya, "against any manipulation by this council. If it is proven that any of you acted to expose this relationship, then this council loses its right to require these things of Byakuya-sama and Abarai-san!"

"I think that is fair," Nori said, nodding, "This council is dismissed."

Byakuya rose and Renji stood with him. The two and Tetsuya left through the door that took them back into Byakuya's office.

"Damn them!" Tetsuya said in a disgusted voice, "Byakuya-sama, you must be very cautious! You know they will try something."

"Yes, I am sure they will," Byakuya sighed, "Renji and I will proceed with caution."

"And I will help as I can," offered Tetsuya.

He glanced at Renji and frowned thoughtfully.

"Abarai-san, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Renji said, smiling and shaking his head, "I was just thinking that Taichou has very complicated relatives."

"They're not just complicated," Tetsuya said, shaking his head and riling his silken hair, "They are horrible!"

"Yeah," chuckled the redhead, "I guess they are! Well, present company excluded, of course."

"Of course," said Tetsuya, smiling back at him.

Renji caught sight of the silver pendant he wore and tilted his head, squinting to get a better look and wondering about what the other councilor had said.

"Kuchiki-san," he said to Tetsuya.

"Just call me Tetsuya," the noble corrected him.

"Then you call me Renji."

"Very well," Tetsuya agreed.

"Anyway," Renji went on, "I was wondering about what that councilor said…about you. I mean, if it's too private, I understand. It just made me curious."

"Oh, this," Tetsuya said, touching the pendant lightly, "Every so often among the nobles, a True Resonant is born. A True Resonant is a soul that is meant to join with a specific other soul, and none other. Typically, these 'Resonants' appear when there is to be a threat to the clan. The Resonant then bonds with its completing soul and the threat is abated. But until the Resonants meet, it is law that they remain untouched. This pendant is a charm to protect me until my Resonant appears and the charm is broken."

"So you just wait for Prince or Princess Charming to come along and then what happens?"

"The pendant glows in the presence of the Resonant soul…and when the two join sexually, the charm is broken."

"Ah," said Renji, blushing, "Sorry, didn't mean to get quite so personal…"

"No harm done," Tetsuya assured him, "Well, I'm off to see to a few errands. I will see the two of you for dinner?"

"For dinner," Byakuya said, nodding.

"Uh…Taichou," Renji said, watching as Tetsuya flash stepped away, "With the council trying to corner us, should I really be having dinner at…"

"This is just what they wanted to do," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "They wanted to unnerve you. I assure you that it is better to see each other at my estate than public areas."

"Taichou…" Renji said softly, "I want to see you as much as you want to see me, but…"

Byakuya stopped him with a kiss.

"Then we will confine our sexual activity to the bedroom," the noble said matter-of-factly, "Unless…Renji, you aren't having second thoughts…are you?"


	8. Machinations

**Chapter 8: Machinations**

**(All new chapter for this story! Will do shout outs when I get home from work. Just had to post asap!)**

_"Uh…Taichou," Renji said, watching as Tetsuya flash stepped away, "With the council trying to corner us, should I really be having dinner at…"_

_"This is just what they wanted us to do," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "They wanted to unnerve you. I assure you that it is better to see each other at my estate than public areas."_

_"Taichou…" Renji said softly, "I want to see you as much as you want to see me, but…"_

_Byakuya stopped him with a kiss._

_"Then we will confine our sexual activity to the bedroom," the noble said matter-of-factly, "Unless…Renji, you aren't having second thoughts…are you?"_

Byakuya's manner and expression remained calm, but Renji didn't miss the edge of concern in his voice and the undercurrent of worry in the dark, beautiful gray eyes. And despite the fact that Councilor Arisu's question had rattled him, he wanted more than anything to be with Byakuya, And it wasn't even that he wasn't willing to consider marrying the noble…maybe even having a child for him someday. But he wasn't ready to think about those things. And although he liked children and he looked forward to having kids someday…that someday was a long way off. And he hadn't planned for it to include him getting pregnant. Those possibilities would need to be thought through over time. But Byakuya didn't need to hear about his worries. His lover was looking back at him, wanting only reassurance that Renji loved him, and that he wouldn't give up just because the council had tried to manipulate him.

"Of course I'm not," he answered, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and kissing him, "I was just…kinda shocked is all," he said, shaking his head, "You have some scary relatives, Taichou."

"Ah, yes, I agree," Byakuya said, shaking his head and deepening their embrace, "Although the council in my grandfather's time was much worse. Luckily, a few of them retired their positions before he handed leadership over to me. But most of them are still ridiculously prideful and self serving. We are fortunate that Nori's wisdom still guides them or the clan might self destruct."

"Yeah, well, having a family and people you know are connected to you that way is still better than not even knowing who you family is, Taichou," Renji mused, "They're odd, prideful and annoying as hell, but they are family, and you all stick together to protect your clan, no matter what differences you have."

Byakuya felt a small smile touch his lips.

"It sounds like the idea of joining this odd and prideful family isn't such a burden to you...erm...babymaking aside."

"Heheh," chuckled the redhead, burying his face in the noble's sakura scented hair, "Yeah, that aside, I can honestly say that the idea of being a part of your family seems...strangely good. What's not to like? I get to be with you, have Rukia as my official sister, cuddle up in your bed every night and wake up to you every morning. What could be better than that, ne?"

"Hmmm," Byakuya said, smirking, "Aren't you afraid of losing your independence, Renji? The clan has so many rules and expectations."

"Eh, bring'em on," Renji laughed, "The only thing that scares me is the babymaking. Really, Taichou, the rest is all good."

Byakuya's expression gentled and became more solemn.

"That is a place where the two of us differ, I suppose," he commented softly.

Renji frowned and blinked in surprise.

"Y-you saying that you just want to have one of us have a baby, or are you saying that you would have it instead of me?"

Byakuya went quiet for a moment and looked out the window.

"The one thing that Hisana and I could not give each other was a child."

"Because she got sick?" Renji asked, "I thought that happened much later. Surely you could have had a baby if you wanted to, right?"

"No," Byakuya replied quietly, "Hisana was very frail from the start. And although the elders pressured us, I could not impregnate her, for fear of putting to much strain on her. In the end, not even forgoing that was enough to save her. But...to have had some small part of her to remain after would have been a priceless gift."

"But you still have Rukia, right?" Renji reminded him, "You're still connected by way of her."

"Yes," the noble agreed, "And I am grateful for that. But getting back to your question, if not for the fact that I know several powerful clan members who would seize any opportunity to gain power, I dare not let my body be weakened in that way. I would gladly have your child, if the situation allowed, Renji. It is just not possible, all things being as they are."

"Yeah," Renji joked, "I just think they'd freak out, knowing it was so obvious that a commoner had been taking their leader like a woman...not that I minded having you either way. Both were great. I've got no complaints."

"Neither have I," Byakuya answered, a blush rising on his face, "But you have hit on one of the unfortunate hypocrisies of noble leadership. As leader, I cannot allow myself to be seen as yielding, especially not to a commoner. What happens behind closed doors must be kept private so that appearances are maintained."

"So it's pretty much lie, cheat, steal and kill to keep up appearances, ne?"

"Sadly, yes."

Renji gave him a bracing smile.

"So, I see why they would insist I have the kid," he concluded, "Taichou...Byakuya, I get the logic behind it, but I will be perfectly honest. I don't know if I could do that. The getting married part sounds really good. And even having a kid wouldn't be bad. I liked taking care of younger kids with Rukia in the Rukongai. It's just...having something...some little life inside my body seems like such a weird, unnatural thing, you know? Would I get really big? What would my friends think about me doing something like that. Not that I'm that worried about my reputation, but...maybe some people in the squad wouldn't be able to look up to me like they do now. There's just a lot that would be different. I'm not saying I won't, I'm just saying that it isn't an easy decision, you know?"

"I understand," Byakuya said quietly, "And I will respect your decision when one must be made. But for now, let us return to the manor and have dinner."

Renji chuckled.

"And _dessert_ after?" he asked, smiling knowingly.

"Of course. That is a given."

"I thought you didn't like sweets."

Byakuya yanked the redhead closer and brought their mouths together roughly.

"Mmnmmmbmmm," Renji objected, breaking away, "Sh-should we really be doing that here?"

"This is my private office, there are no windows and the door is both closed and locked. The elders could only complain if we made too much noise."

"Hey, uh wait," Renji laughed, "Does that mean we have to be quiet at your place too? I mean, the servants..."

"My _attendants_ respect my privacy, and again, Kuchiki Manor is my home. If we are behind closed doors and respectful of any visitors who come to the manor, we may conduct ourselves freely...within the bedroom, of course. All public displays of affection must be conservative."

"Okay, we can only be loud in your bedroom. But wait, what about my apartment? Can we be loud there?" Renji joked.

"As thin as the walls are, I do not think we would be able to rise above a whisper," the noble answered, shaking his head and fighting a smile.

"Wait," said Renji, "Wouldn't there be a scandal if you came to my place to make love anyway?"

"Only if we made love loudly in front of a window," Byakuya answered dryly, "Now, enough of this. Let us..."

He paused as a hell butterfly flitted into view.

"_Abarai Fukutaichou, please report to the fourth division for your required physical examination and vaccinations," _said Kotetsu Isane's pleasant voice.

"Shit," muttered the redhead, "I forgot about that."

"That is not difficult to imagine," Byakuya said with an edge of sarcasm.

"Sorry, I just hate those big fucking needles they always wanna jab me with, you know?"

"I am aware," said the noble, looking slightly amused, "Do you need an escort to make sure that you do not get lost on the way, Renji?"

"Eh, no, that's okay," Renji replied, scowling at the hell butterfly as it floated serenely away, "I guess I'll have to take a rain check on dinner. Okay if we skip to the dessert when I get back?"

"I imagine that could be arranged," said Byakuya, nodding, "I will inform the staff to expect you."

"Great," said Renji, turning away, "I'm off to become a shinigami pincushion now. See ya once they bleed me dry, okay?"

"Abarai..." Byakuya said under his breath, watching the redhead stomp reluctantly away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya sat astride his tall, black Arabian stallion which walked at an easy pace as they returned to Kuchiki Manor. They passed uneventfully through the echoing corridors of the precipice world and stepped back into the Seireitei, turning towards home."

_Master, _the stallion's wispy voice whispered into the young man's mind, _you seem troubled. Is there anything I can do?_

"Not especially," Tetsuya answered softly, touching the silver charm at his throat, "I was just thinking about the council meeting earlier."

_Were they very unkind to you?_

"Not so much, not more than usual, anyway," the noble mused, "But it seems that this situation with the elders and their trying to manipulate Byakuya-sama and Renji-san is really bothering me."

_Oh?_

"While I am safe enough from their maneuvering, Renji-san is more vulnerable. I worry that the council will play upon his insecurities and try to exploit them."

_And your desire is to protect Renji-san?_

"He is my friend...a new friend, but he is definitely someone I want to be friends with."

The stallion was quiet for a moment.

_This is...unlike you, master, _he commented finally, _But in a good way. You are usually quiet and somewhat detached from the family, except for Byakuya-sama. And you do not seek others for friendship, aside from perhaps Rukia-chan and her living world friends sometimes._

"It is difficult sometimes," Tetsuya explained, "A half blood is always a bit on the outside. It takes a special kind of person to befriend someone like me. The clan members look down on me for my peasant blood and the Rukongai folk see me as _one of those stuck up nobles_. Arashi, I always seem to walk somewhere in between the two, yet not _with _either side."

_Agreed. But usually, this does not cause you such emotions. Is it because of Renji-san?_

"His entry into the family would bring about a half blood heir," commented Tetsuya, "That is something that would never have been accepted before."

_But it is a good thing, ne?_

"Yes," Tetsuya said, a smile touching his lips, "It is a good thing. And I am grateful to Renji for bringing this about. It will be interesting to see how much things have changed from before. But...we had best be ready to offer him our protection, Arashi. I am sure that the elders will be all over any chance to undo him."

_Then, we will make sure that they do not._

"Arigatou, my friend."

_It is nothing._

Tetsuya looked up, frowning, as a raised voice reached them.

"Stop fighting me, you little piece of half blooded trash!" a male voice hissed, "You belong to me now, you understand. And when I say that I want you to please me sexually, you will do it, even if it's in front of a crowd of people and not in a secluded corner of a park!"

"Stop, Kanaye!" cried a second male voice, "Please, I will do as you say, but not here. Let us go back to..."

The second voice broke off and a loud slapping noise reached Tetsuya and Arashi's ears. Instantly, the stallion, turned towards the sound as cries of pain and thuds of a skirmish of some kind rose up.

"How dare you, you insignificant toad!" the first voice snarled, "Fine, you want to be difficult? I'll just beat you to death and see how you enjoy disobedience then! The family won't even blink when you're gone. Why they married me off to you anyway..."

"Stop!" Tetsuya ordered the man, sliding down off of Arashi's back and drawing his weapon, "Let him go!"

"Well," said the large, powerful looking man, his proud, golden eyes boring into the younger man, "If it isn't, yet another foul half blood coming to this trash's rescue. As you were, Kuchiki! Get out of here. This is private clan business."

He turned back to the man with him and raised his hand to strike, only to find his arm captured in a fine, but unnaturally powerful grasp.

"Bakudo number four, Hainawa," Tetsuya said solemnly.

"What do you take me for?" Kanaye hissed, glaring at Tetsuya, "I am a _clan leader_ and I am disciplining my cousin and husband. You have nothing to say about any of this, so get out of here!"

"I think I have something to say about this," Tetsuya said defiantly, "I will not stand by and let you beat anyone to death. Now, let him go, or I will take him from you forcibly!"

"I would like to see you try!" howled Kanaye, drawing his sword, "Come at me then, half blood Kuchiki! See how quickly you will fall!"

He made a sound of surprise and pain and fell to the ground as Arashi struck him in the head from behind, making him collapse in his tracks. Tetsuya flash stepped forward and caught the young man that the clan leader had been abusing as he started to fall. The young man made a sound of surprise and relief and gazed up into Tetsuya's sapphire eyes.

"Th-thank you, Kuchiki-san," he said, "I..."

The two went still, staring in shock as the silver pendant that each wore began to glow brightly.

"Wh-what?" the other young man whispered in shock, "But...he...Kanaye, our leader, he just forced me to marry him!"

"Against the rules of resonance?" Tetsuya asked, anger rising in his eyes.

"Rules be damned!" snapped Kanaye, staggering to his feet, "If I say he is mine, than he belongs to me! If you want him, then you'd best be prepared to die fighting me for him!"

The clan leader surged forward, freezing Arashi in place with a hastily breathed spell and bearing down on Tetsuya and the younger man as his sword began its release.

Tetsuya flash stepped away with Kanaye's husband, setting a waterform as he went, then pausing.

"Don't think that will work with me!" shouted the furious clan leader, "It won't!"

A flash of power destroyed the waterform, and Tetsuya slipped an arm around the younger man and flash stepped away with him. He motioned for the other to climb onto Arashi, then engaged the clan leader's sword in a barrage of strikes and slashes. Power swirled around the two and they flash stepped with dizzying speed, each looking for an opening.

"Stand down! I am taking himwith me!" Tetsuya cried, "The rules of resonance have given my clan the right to claim him!"

"Then send your _clan leader_ and you can have him after I'm done with him. The man is married to me!"

He charged suddenly, his sword extended as Tetsuya feinted and stepped aside, driving his weapon home into the clan leader's exposed chest. Kanaye staggered back, dropping his sword as the young man on Arashi's back made a sound of dismay and started to dismount.

"No, don't!" cried Tetsuya, flash stepping to him, "Look, some of your relatives are coming. We have to go. Because I have done this, your clan will seek both of our deaths!"

He leapt onto Arashi's back and wrapped his arms around the other man's slim waist. Strands of long, golden hair tickled his skin and the man's gentle golden eyes peeked at Tetsuya over his shoulder.

"I don't believe I caught your name," Tetsuya said, tightening his arms around the other.

"Hiromi," his resonant said softly, "But I have known your name for some time, Kuchiki Tetsuya. It gave me hope through deep darkness. Thank you, Tetsuya. Thank you for rescuing me."

"Don't be so quick to be thankful," Tetsuya warned him, "They are going to be out for both of our blood."

He broke off as Renji flash stepped into view.

"Tetsuya, wait!"

"Come, Renji-san," Tetsuya called, reaching out a hand and dragging him on to Arashi's back, "We must go now!"


	9. Death of Honor

**Chapter 9: Death of Honor**

**(Thanks so much to Princess Moon Shadow, Kami-no-Namida (Ah yes, but we will not be without our moments of levity amongst the troubles!), TomyAllen (LOL, so my writing is better than a Rum shot, but you don't like rum? *giggles* You sound a little bit affected by it. Hope the vacation was fabulous!), Renji-Bya-Lover (Oh, Renji is best when trying to dig himself out, but Tetsuya and Hiromi will be scrambling too as the wrath of Kanaye's clan threatens.), LLawliet13 (Here you go!), Mina Kye (No, none of these boys can stay out of trouble for a second...but it makes for some very nice "On the run" sex?), Chakragoddess (Yup, Renji's getting cornered quickly, but what will happen when push comes to shove?), CallMeSenseiKuchiki (Just wait until you meet the relative who shows up in this chapter!) and DragonPrincess01 (You want to see landmines? Read on!) Enjoy the chapter!)**

"Maybe we should hold up a sec and rethink this," Renji said as Arashi passed into the precipice world and the doorway closed behind them, "I mean, is running off right now really the best answer? Maybe we should have just gone to Byakuya instead."

"Renji-san, do you not understand?" Tetsuya said in an oddly weary voice, "I may have killed a clan leader."

"Yeah, I know," said Renji, "I saw what happened. And it was clear that the guy was beating the hell out of your friend there and when you tried to protect him, that guy tried to kill you. It was self defense, Tetsuya-san, plain and clear. I know it was. I saw it and I will happily tell that to the elders."

"But what Tetsuya-san is trying to tell you," said Hiromi, looking back over a slender shoulder, "is that while we may have been in the right, Tetsuya-san is not just one who may have killed a clan leader, he is also a half blood. And the only other witnesses to the fight were another half blood and a commoner."

"But Byakuya would believe you, ne?" Renji argued, "He wouldn't let you get railroaded, just because of you peasant blood, right?"

"It isn't just Byakuya-sama we have to concern ourselves with," replied Tetsuya, shaking his head gently, "First of all, whether Kanaye-sama dies or not, it will still be a capital offense I am charged with. If Kanaye-sama lives and I am convicted of attacking him without proper cause, then the elders of our respective clans would vote either to give me a sentence of death or to imprison me in one or the other clan's prison for life. And if Kanaye-sama dies and I am convicted, there is no question of what they will do. I will be executed. Before I face that, I must see to the treatment and safety of my soul resonant."

"What? Who? This guy?" Renji asked, staring as each revealed his glowing silver charm.

"While I was defending Hiromi-san, our pendants began to glow," Tetsuya explained, "It now becomes my duty to take care of my soul resonant, and to protect him from all things that threaten him."

"And do not forget," said Hiromi, slipping a soft hand into Tetsuya's, "I am bound to do the same for you."

"You guys? Soul Resonants? Really? And just like that, you...?"

Hiromi looked over his shoulder and met Tetsuya's eyes warmly and received a tentative smile in return.

"You must understand, Renji-san, we have waited all of our lives to find each other. To finally meet, even amidst this dreadful situation...it is a profound thing. I may not have known Tetsuya-san before his day, but I have long known his name and his reputation as a powerful protector of Kuchiki Byakuya, the leader of the greatest of the noble clans."

"And when I saw Hiromi-san in distress, it wasn't simply duty that made me protect him. I had a sense of fate when meeting Kanaye-sama's sword in battle. This...this situation, this crime I will be accused of, it is the turning point in the clash between our clans."

"With you two caught in the middle, ne?" Renji said worriedly, "But, you don't think they would convict you, right, Tetsuya-san? I mean, maybe the other clans elders would scream for your blood, but what about your own clan's council, which you are a part of?"

"To hand down a sentence of death or lifelong imprisonment, both councils would have to have a majority of elders supporting it," explained Hiromi.

"I expect Hiromi-san's clan to easily choose that path, whether Kanaye-sama lives or dies," Tetsuya added, "And amongst my own clan, it will be a close vote, but they would more easily support imprisonment than death."

"But even in his own clan's prison," said Hiromi, "Tetsuya-san would be without his powers and confined. He would be easy prey for any of the more unscrupulous members of his own clan, who might take the opportunity to eliminate him."

"Damn," Renji mused, his eyes darkening, "These people are just vicious."

"Some of them," agreed Hiromi, "And that is why we must find somewhere safe to stop and consider our options."

"What options?" the redhead sighed unhappily, "Run or either die or be thrown in prison for the rest of your life. I don't like any of those options. But Tetsuya-san, what if I go back and talk to Byakuya for you? Maybe he will...?"

Tetsuya shook his head firmly.

"Renji-san, because only the three of us and Kanaye-sama, if he lives, are the only witnesses, we will all be under suspicion of involvement, at least in the short term. I wish that you had not become involved, but as you are the only witness not involved in the conflict, you will need protecting."

"What for?" Renji complained, scowling, "They aren't going to take a 'commoner's' word over that clan leader's if he lives, ne?"

"Kanaye-sama is in danger right now of being eliminated by his own as well," said Tetsuya solemnly, "There are those who will see this situation as a way to overthrow him and to scandalize the Kuchiki clan as well. I will be surprised if he lives very long, even if I did not kill him."

"Unbelievable," muttered the redhead, "Do you guys even know how screwed up that is?"

He started to say more, but broke off as Tetsuya made an exclamation of pain and stiffened, then collapsed back against Renji's chest.

"Tetsuya-san!" cried Hiromi.

"Whoa! Hey, Tetsuya-san, are you all right?" Renji asked quickly, tightening his arms around the noble and following Tetsuya's hand to where it had been pressed against his side.

When he pulled his hand back, it was streaked with blood.

"Okay, that's not good!" Renji said, shaking his head, "We need to get him to Kisuke's quickly. Looks like that Kanaye wasn't the only one who took a bad hit. Pick up the pace, Fleabag, okay? Your master, here's bleeding pretty badly."

The stallion they rode snorted and broke into a run, passing through the darkness more quickly, then emerging into the living world. The horse flash stepped out of the senkaimon that Hiromi opened and came down into Urahara Kisuke's secret training grounds. Renji slid down off the stallion's back, then captured Tetsuya as he started to fall. He held Tetsuya close as Kisuke and Tessai flash stepped into view and Hiromi dismounted and joined them.

"Is that Byakuya-san?" Kisuke asked quickly, "Ah...no, Tetsuya-san. Are you guys all right? what happened?"

"Tetsuya-san was injured when he came upon my clan leader and husband abusing me," Hiromi explained, "Tetsuya-san tried to defend me, and he critically injured my clan leader. Renji-san witnessed what happened. Urahara-san, you know how it is in the clans in such situations? Will you help us?"

Kisuke frowned and let out an unhappy breath as he absorbed the information.

"Yeah," he said solemnly, "I'll help you. First thing, we need to quickly stabilize Tetsuya-san, so that we can get you three to a safe house for while we figure things out. Tessai?"

Urahara's dark haired companion nodded and moved to where Renji laid Tetsuya gently on the ground and the elder shinigami quickly peeled back the young noble's clothing, revealing a deep gash in his side. Tessai worked quickly at sending healing energy into the wound as Kisuke left, then returned several minutes later. He pulled Renji aside as Tessai and Hiromi continued Tetsuya's healing.

"I have a place for you three to go. You'll need to leave as soon as Tessai finishes with Tetsuya-san, because word is already out that Tetsuya-san took down a clan leader, and Kanaye-san's clan is all up in arms to kill him on sight."

"Look, Kisuke, it's fine, but I need to talk to Byakuya."

"No, Renji," the shopkeeper said warningly, "That is the last thing you want to do right now. Do you understand? You were there. And whatever you saw or did, there are more than a few angry and powerful guys who are going to shoot first and ask questions later if they see you."

"Then, you have to make sure they don't see me!" Renji insisted, "Kisuke, Byakuya needs to know what really happened."

"No," said Kisuke, firmly, "I think Byakuya-san already knows what happened. And all that you're going to do by running back there without thinking is put yourself in the line of fire. Think about it. Who are those bastards going to pressure to try to find out where Tetsuya-san is? They'll be looking for Hiromi-san and you as well. You two have to stay out of sight while Byakuya..."

"What? While Byakuya faces down the furious members of both sides alone, without actually knowing what happened? Come on, Kisuke! You know that's not the right thing to do! Byakuya's going to be up against a council that doesn't favor his closeness with Tetsuya-san in the first place, as well as a rival clan that wants Tetsuya-san's blood. He's damned well _not _going to do that alone! I am going back, and that's all there is to it!"

Kisuke let out a frustrated breath and shook his head resignedly.

"I figured you wouldn't be reasoned with," he sighed, "Fine then, you can go back. But I want you to take some precautions, okay?"

"What kind of precautions?" Renji asked suspiciously.

"Just help us get Tetsuya-san prepared to go to the safe house and then I'll show you."

"All right," the redhead said, frowning, "But it had better not be anything too freaking weird!"

"Weird?" Kisuke said, smirking, "Naw. I'm just going to make sure that when you go back, no one recognizes you but Byakuya-san."

"Now, why does that make me feel like I'd be safer walking back in there, buck naked and with nothing but my bare hands to protect myself with?" Renji asked, his frown turning to a scowl.

"Don't worry about it," Kisuke chuckled, "You'll be fine, Renji-san. But...you had better hope that you don't just end up in the same situation Rukia-chan was in before...know what I mean?"

"Hey," Renji said reproachfully, "That was before. Byakuya looks at things differently now. I trust that man with _everything_."

"If you say so," Kisuke agreed grudgingly, "But he's going to be under a hell of a lot of pressure over this. You say the wrong thing or make the wrong move and you, Byakuya-san, Tetsuya-san and his cute little resonant mate are all going to hang, get it?"

"Yeah," said the redhead, watching as Tessai straightened and stood, nodding to Kisuke to indicate the stabilization was complete.

"All right," said the shopkeeper, "Tessai, why don't you find me Orihime-chan? We'll be in the cottage by Black Rock Lake."

"Hai," Tessai said, nodding.

Renji watched as Tessai stepped away, then looked down where Hiromi knelt over Tetsuya's unconscious form, worry still evident on his face.

"I don't get it," he said softly, "Kisuke, the two of them have known each other for all of about a half hour and yet Hiromi-san looks like someone just cut down his best friend."

"Well," said the shopkeeper, "just remember that the resonants know from childhood that they are meant for someone. They wear that charm and maintain their chastity, waiting for that other person to arrive, and they know all along that their meeting will set off something pivotal."

"That's a lot of weight for a guy to carry," Renji commented, "But they seem to have really connected. Still, can you really fall in love with someone, when it was fate and not your own choice to be together?"

"Hmmm," Kisuke mused, smiling, "Why don't you ask them?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Has there been any word?" Byakuya asked quietly, looking up as Head Elder Nori entered his study.

"No, Byakuya-sama," the older noble said softly, "But, you would hardly expect Tetsuya-san to return under these circumstances, ne?"

"Most likely not," the clan leader agreed, looking down at the pages in front of him.

Nori nodded.

"Is that from the Akimori clan?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," Byakuya answered, looking up at Nori, "They, of course, demand that Tetsuya and their Hiromi be turned over immediately to be tried for the assault on Akimori Kanaye."

Nori arched an eyebrow.

"He has not died then?"

"No," Byakuya confirmed, "But he is unconscious and in guarded condition. They have found Tetsuya's blood on his weapon, and members of the family witnessed Tetsuya and Hiromi pulling Renji onto Tetsuya's stallion and fleeing the scene."

"Then, Abarai-san is involved as well?"

"It seems so," Byakuya sighed, "But no one knows whether Renji was involved directly, whether he was a witness to what happened, or if he just happened on them at the same time as Hiromi's family members. No word has come yet, though I am sure that Renji and Tetsuya would have gone to Urahara Kisuke for help."

"But you have sent no communication to him?"

"No. That would not be wise with so many eyes focused on me. No, I think that Renji will return here to speak to me."

"But, he would surely be arrested on sight, ne? The council has issued warrants for all three to be detained and taken to the council hall jail upon their capture."

Byakuya smirked.

"Well, being that Renji was once a resident of the lower Rukongai, I think he will not approach me unprepared."

"And what will you do when he comes?" Nori asked, "You know that if captured, we must allow the Akimori clan access to him for questioning. And while they may not cause him permanent damage during that questioning, they would not do themselves any real harm by killing him and facing our penalties. Abarai-san is not a member of our clan, nor is he officially protected by us. You know that to offer him that kind of protection, you would have to make your relationship public."

"And that would force Renji to have to marry me and agree to bear my heir. I understand," Byakuya replied, sighing and gazing out the doorway.

"Gomen nasai," said Byakuya's attendant from the doorway, "Byakuya-sama, your great aunt Chiyoko has just arrived and begs your company."

"My...?" Byakuya said, frowning, "But, she...?"

"Well," said Nori, giving Byakuya a knowing look, "I will not keep you. I am going back to the council hall to try to calm things. If you see Abarai-san, you would do well to take the necessary steps quickly, Byakuya-sama. We are in a dreadful position."

"I understand," Byakuya answered, nodding in farewell, "Arigatou, Nori-san."

"You are welcome, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya watched as the elder left, then turned to Torio, who was still waiting in the doorway.

"Torio?"

"Sir, your _great aunt_ awaits you in the gardens."

Byakuya left the study and walked out into the gardens, slowing as he approached the tall, forbidding old woman. She met his eyes warningly as he reached her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Don't freak out," whispered a familiar male voice, "Kisuke just wanted to be sure that I wasn't arrested before I had a chance to speak to you."

"Well, Urahara-san should have realized that my great aunt Chiyoko _died_ two years ago!" the clan leader hissed softly, "Come with me quickly, before you are given away!"


	10. Fugitives in Love

**Chapter 10: Fugitives in Love**

**(Thanks so much to everyone following and reviewing this story. It really has come to life and will continue to be updated regularly. Hugs to Moegi (Hope the aches and pains go away quickly!), Lochness Nessie (Oh, Renji will be at the mercy of Kuchiki Arisu's pregnancy plans very soon!), Princess Moon Shadow (More is delivered!), Firebirdever (LOL, I don't think Renji will be wearing that ungodly outfit for long!), TomyAllen (Hmmm, perhaps Renji will be starting on repayment of that debt soon!), Renji-Bya-Lover (Heehee, I know something...erm...someone who will be 'taken' soon!), and LLawliet13 (Yeah, I had to do repais on the side I split trying to write that...) Enjoy the chapter!)**

Tetsuya felt the gentle fog around his mind begin to lift away, and sensed that he had been undressed and placed in a soft, comfortable bed. The steady presence of his soul mate brought him fully awake, and his eyes opened to find Hiromi's looking down at him. The golden-eyed youth soaked a washcloth in cool water, then laid it gently on his forehead, and Hiromi smiled, coaxing a smile onto Tetsuya's lips.

"Thank you," he said, studying the other young man with curious eyes, "I feel much better now."

"I am glad," Hiromi sighed, "I am sorry that you were injured defending me, Tetsuya-san. I would have taken care of myself, but I am not allowed by my clan to use my powers."

"What?" Tetsuya asked, blinking and sitting up, "Where are we?"

"Eh...Urahara-san sent us to a safe house. Your friends, Ichigo-san, Ishida-san and Sado-san are standing guard. Orihime-chan has been here several times to tend to you."

"Ah..."

He caught the washcloth as it fell and set it aside, his blue eyes fixing the other youth in place.

"Your family, Hiromi-san. You say that they...?"

"They placed a seal on my powers while I was a child," Hiromi explained, "But, perhaps I should explain from the beginning. I am Hiromi Akimori. I am the only child of Isamu Akimori, former leader of the Akimori clan."

He met Tetsuya's eyes meaningfully.

"You have heard the story of what happened with my father?" he asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"Isamu Akimori was the pride of the Akimori clan," he said, remembering, "From a very early age, he showed great promise. He grew to be a powerful fighter, mastering flash step, kido and hakudo at a surprisingly early age."

"Everyone expected that he would follow in his father's footsteps," Hiromi went on, "and lead his clan someday, and eventually, he was made clan leader. However, while patrolling the Rukongai, he encountered a lovely woman who seemed to put a spell over his heart. Despite our clan's rules against marrying commoners, my father insisted that he was going to marry the woman anyway."

"That seems a familiar story," Tetsuya acknowledged.

"Yes," Hiromi agreed, "but in my father's case, our elders were not of a mind to allow such a thing. Had there not been another powerful candidate who could assume leadership, as happened with your cousin, the council would have had little choice but to accept the marriage. But there was a young clan member named Kanaye, who was equally skilled, and hungry for promotion. He challenged my father for leadership, and the elders ruled that the two must duel to the death."

Hiromi's eyes saddened as he went on.

"When the death match began, my father and Kanaye were evenly matched. And as long as they fought, neither could defeat the other. The elders were beside themselves with wondering how to resolve things, but Kanaye took matters into his own wretched hands. He fired a powerful spell that bore down on my pregnant mother as she watched. He later claimed that the spell went awry and that it was unintentional, but no one was fooled. My father saw the attack closing in on my mother and only had time to throw himself between them. There wasn't even time to fully raise his defenses and he fell. Kanaye gave no quarter, but struck immediately with a killing blow."

"I am sorry," whispered Tetsuya, "Your father was a courageous man, and he obviously cared very much for you and your mother to protect you that way."

"Yes. But my mother was grief stricken. She went into an early labor and died having me. Kanaye expected that one day I would avenge my father, but he dared not go against the will of the elders by killing me. Enough blood had been spilt, they said. I was made a servant in the family and I grew up underfoot, always trying to stay out of that man's way. And Kanaye ensured that I would never have the power to attack him. When I was made a slave, he placed a deadly seal on my core spirit center, leaving me powerless. I cannot use my powers, and have never heard the voice of my zanpakutou. I have tried having the seal removed in secret, but it is trapped so that if it is tampered with, it will destroy my core spirit center, leaving me permanently without my abilities."

"There is nothing that will break the seal?" Tetsuya asked.

Hiromi sighed softly.

"Only Kanaye's death."

He turned his head slightly to look out the window, where the stars were beginning to disappear.

"That the seal remains means that he lives."

"But you know that even so, your clan will seek to have me executed for attacking him."

"Yes."

Tetsuya's eyes followed Hiromi's to the brightening morning sky. The two were silent for several long minutes.

"Hiromi-san," Tetsuya said softly, "Did you sleep at all?"

The other youth paused, then shook his head.

"Come then," Tetsuya urged him, "Come and lie down with me."

Hiromi bit his lip nervously and looked down.

"I am sorry," Tetsuya apologized, "I did not mean to offend you. I only meant to soothe you to sleep. I have not forgotten that you are still married to that man. I will not dishonor you."

Hiromi let out a frustrated breath.

"That Kanaye-sama has put my soul mate in a position where he would dishonor me by lying with me is a cruel irony, Tetsuya-san. I do crave the comfort of your arms. I have ever since your hands took me from Kanaye's so forcefully. You cannot know what I felt inside, finally escaping him!"

"I will make certain that he never reclaims you," Tetsuya promised, "though I will need to get stronger before next we meet."

Hiromi's face paled.

"Tetsuya-san, you cannot mean that you are going to go back to fight him again! You have not healed, and..."

"I will not go now," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "I told you. I need to be stronger so that I can challenge him openly and defeat him in front of our clans. That way, when he dies, I cannot be accused of any crime."

"Well, please forgive me that I hope that you never meet him for that battle," Hiromi said, lying down and curling into Tetsuya's arms.

He slid a hand down to where his soul mate's side had been carefully bandaged, and rested his palm there.

"I wish that I could have helped with your healing, Tetsuya. I feel useless without my powers."

"You are not useless," Tetsuya said firmly, "You have been a great comfort to me. I felt your presence with me, even as I laid unconscious. Despite everything, I have no regrets, Hiromi-san."

"And despite my concerns about our future," said Hiromi, snuggling closer to his injured soul mate, "I have no regrets either."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure it's safe for me to get out of this getup?" Renji asked nervously as he escaped the ghastly costume Kisuke had made, "Kisuke was pretty adamant about me keeping it on while I was here."

"This is my private meeting chamber," Byakuya explained, "No one but Tetsuya, himself, can monitor it or see inside. You are safe here. And besides, I cannot bear to look at you in that horrid costume for a second longer!"

"Hey! I had to be unrecognizable!" objected the redhead.

"You were that," the noble said, shaking his head, "Unfortunately, given the fact that you were perfectly imitating a person who had died, you would certainly have been undone very quickly."

"Okay, so how am I going to get outta here when we're done talking?" Renji asked, frowning.

"Who says that I will let you go?" Byakuya asked, smirking as Renji blushed, "I may just decide to keep you confined to my bedroom. No one would dare enter there without my leave."

"Very funny," the redhead said in a less than amused tone, "Byakuya, this is some serious shit going on."

"Yes," agreed the noble, sobering, "Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I didn't see everything," Renji admitted, "But, when I arrived, I saw that clan leader, Kanaye, threatening a guy he said was his husband. Tetsuya-san was there. I don't know if he was there before or just arrived, but he warned Kanaye to stop hurting Hiromi-san. When he kept at it, Tetsuya-san grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting the guy, then Kanaye went nuts, trying to kill him. Tetsuya-san was just trying to fend him off and protect Hiromi-san. In the course of doing that, he stabbed Kanaye in the chest. It was a pretty solid hit. Tetsuya-san took a pretty bad hit too, but he's all right. Orihime took care of it and he's healing."

"I had heard about the conflict," Byakuya acknowledged, "Word arrived a short time ago that Kanaye is unconscious and in guarded condition."

"I guess that's better than him being dead, ne?" Renji asked hopefully.

To some extent, yes," Byakuya agreed, "however, I am going to have to maneuver carefully through this."

"How's that?"

"Well," the noble said meaningfully, "The councils must see me as following the rules to the letter. For example, one would hope that you had not come here without an escape route planned, because you would be fully aware that I am going to be expected to detain you to be questioned by our council. Understand that if you are captured, Renji, in the course of answering the elders' questions, you would be forced to admit before both councils that you and I are lovers. If that happens, we will be forced to follow through on what we promised the Kuchiki elders in return for them accepting our union. I know you are not ready for marriage and having a child, so I..."

"It's fine," Renji said uncomfortably, "Yeah, I don't feel ready but this is about Tetsuya's life. I can't just let him hang because I want more time to get my head together."

He went quiet as Byakuya's fingers touched his lips, and he froze under the intensity of the noble's iron gaze.

"No. I am not going to have you jump into marriage and childbearing when you are not ready."

"So, I'm just supposed to let you have to face down _two _noble council inquiries with your best protector under suspicion and on the run? Byakuya, I can't do that! You know I can't!" the redhead objected.

Byakuya stopped him with a sudden, savage kiss. Pushed back against the wall and held firmly in place, Renji's objections melted under the heat of the noble's amorous plundering of his mouth. The fight went out of his tensed body, and he sagged against the noble, meeting him eagerly as their kissing continued. Byakuya held him there tightly, kissing him until he had no objections left, until his mind went foggy and he ached to strip away the last of his clothing and make love to the noble, then and there. He kissed Renji until he felt the redhead's hands tremble where they held on to him, then he pulled back, smiling as Renji pitched forward dizzily, then placed his hands against Byakuya's chest.

"Oh..." Renji panted softly, "Shit, I almost forgot what we were talking about."

He looked up into Byakuya's dark eyes, reading the affection there. And inexplicably, his turbulent emotions calmed.

"Are you all right now?" Byakuya asked, "Because you seemed ready to give in to panic a moment ago."

"Yeah," Renji said weakly, "Thanks for shocking me outta that. But, um...you kinda left me with a bit of a problem."

Byakuya looked down at where the redhead's protruding erection warmed his thigh.

"I see," he said sedately, "Well, we cannot have that, ne?"

Renji blushed even more brightly. His breath left him as Byakuya's mouth claimed his again, and the noble's hands moved their clothes out of the way.

"Be quiet, now," Byakuya hissed softly in his ear, "The room has a privacy seal, but cannot conceal screams of pleasure. You are going to have to control yourself while I see to your needs."

"Oh _kami_!" the redhead gasped, "H-how am I supposed to escape you and get out of here if you do this? I think I'm gonna pass out!"

"That would be disappointing, Abarai," the noble whispered, licking a flushed earlobe, "Are you really going to make it that easy for me?"

"Ah...hah, you keep doing that and I'll be your willing slave! Do anything for you, okay? Write your reports...clean out your sock drawer, you say, I do..."

"_Anything_?" Byakuya asked, smirking, "Anything I want?"

"Okay," the redhead panted, quivering and closing his eyes as the noble pressed up against him, sliding a slender hand down between his thighs, brushing against his painfully erect member, then caressing his warm sac before moving further back and invading his entrance, "I'm all yours!"

"All mine, you say?" the noble breathed seductively, running his tongue alone Renji's lips, then plunging into his biting mouth, "I think I enjoy this...having you at my mercy."

He gazed at Renji questioningly as the redhead's expression grew troubled again.

"Renji?"

"Byakuya, should we really be doing this?" Renji asked, looking down at the floor, "With so much going on and your cousin in trouble...?"

"And your own livelihood at stake," Byakuya added, "Yes, I know that there is the temptation _not_ to indulge in moments like this amidst the chaos. But, think for a moment of our fallen comrade, Saito Tama. Think of Hisana and all of your lost friends of the Rukongai. Any moment could be the last we will share. So while we must face our troubles, we should not hesitate to capture these moments and make the most of them, Renji."

He didn't wait for an answer, but thrust his tongue back into Renji's mouth, teasing the soft surfaces sweetly as his fingers continued their deep exploration. Renji groaned and felt a drop of sweat slide down the back of his neck as Byakuya's fingers slid out of him, and the noble positioned himself to take his red haired lover, still standing with his back pressed hard against the wall.

"_Gods, I love you_!" Renji moaned, reeling as Byakuya's hand curled around his bare bottom, caressing the tattooed skin and his white teeth nipped teasingly at the redhead's throat.

A low, guttural exclamation escaped Renji's lips as he was penetrated, then he lost awareness of everything but the warm and steadfast movement of their straining bodies against each other. And once again, the redhead marveled at how beautiful it was to feel Byakuya's relentless strength, holding him in place, pleasuring him, reaching more deeply inside him than anyone ever had.

_This is it, then. This is the only person I am ever going to love like this again. From beginning to end, for as long as it lasts, I will hold on to this with everything I have!_

He felt the noble's body stiffen against his, then the hard, almost painful explosion of the man's heat inside him. His own release erupted violently from his body, splashing onto their sweat misted skin as Renji bit down on his tongue and closed his eyes against the screams of pleasure that ached to be released. Byakuya's hungry mouth found his and devoured what sounds did escape him, then the two relaxed against each other, barely on their feet and glowing with satedness. They staggered through the chamber's inner door, into Byakuya's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, still panting heavily and feeding on each other's lips.

They were nearly asleep, when pounding feet sounded in the hallway and Torio's voice called urgently through the door.

"Byakuya-sama! An emergency message has come from the Akimori clan. Someone has made an attempt on Akimori Kanaye's life! They are claiming that it was Tetsuya-san and Abarai Renji. They are demanding the capture of both!"

Byakuya sat up in the bed, his eyes haunted as he considered his attendant's words.

"You must go quickly, Renji," he said softly, "and you must not come back until this is over. There is no other way."

Renji sat up next to him and gave him a bracing smile.

"You're wrong," he said quietly, "I don't have to run away. I'm staying here with you."

"But you know what this means, if I tell them that we were together here. I will have to reveal that we are lovers."

"I know," the redhead said, shivering softly, "And I'm not saying that I'm not scared. I'm plenty scared of the whole babymaking thing. But, I love you. And I don't want to be away from you...not when we need each other like we do right now."

"Renji, there is no going back," Byakuya reminded him, "Once we take this step..."

"It's already taken," the redhead whispered, sliding out of bed and slipping a hand into Byakuya's, "C'mon. Tetsuya-san and Hiromi-san are in trouble, and it's up to us to help them."


End file.
